(Come on now) Follow my lead
by Amy Lupin
Summary: Arthur fez um acordo com a irmã, ele só fotografa modelos profissionais. Entretanto, quando Leon está viajando a trabalho e Gwaine sofre um acidente, ele acaba tendo que lidar com um Youtuber bastante inexperiente e tímido, apesar da língua afiada. Arthur é hétero, ou pelo menos acha que é até ter que convencer o garoto que sua câmera acha ele charmoso e sexy.


**Resumo:** Arthur fez um acordo com sua irmã: ele só fotografa modelos profissionais. Entretanto, quando Leon está viajando a trabalho e Gwaine sofre um acidente, ele acaba tendo que lidar com um Youtuber bastante inexperiente e tímido, apesar da língua afiada. Arthur é hétero, ou pelo menos acha que é até ter que convencer o garoto que sua câmera acha ele charmoso e sexy.

 **Nota da autora:** o título é de _Shape of You - Ed Sheeran_. Eu acrescentei algumas fotos do Colin para fins ilustrativos na fic enquanto escrevia, mas como o site não permite incluir imagens, quem tiver interesse pode checar a versão em inglês no Archive of Our Own (dá um Google em "amy_lupin ao3" para char meu profile e clica em "Works", é mais fácil do que eu tentar colocar o link aqui).

 **Agradecimentos:** obrigada Matt! Tem sempre algo seu nas minhas fics, já que você não consegue parar de plotar e eu não consigo resistir a escrever.

 **(Come on now) Follow my lead**

Arthur desceu do seu Maserati e entregou a chave do carro para o chofer, que esperou até que ele retirasse seu equipamento do porta-malas para estacionar o carro no subsolo. Arthur caminhou por entre algumas pessoas se abrigando da chuva na cobertura da entrada do prédio, abraçando sua mochila junto ao lado esquerdo do corpo como uma mãe protegendo um bebê de colo. Quando já havia alcançado a segurança da recepção, alguém esbarrou nele com força – felizmente do lado direito.

"Ei, por que não olha por onde anda?" Arthur disse irritado, virando o corpo para manter seu equipamento o mais longe possível do garoto desarranjado que entrara correndo no prédio.

"Ah, bem, eu poderia dizer o mesmo para você, não é mesmo?" o garoto devolveu, sacudindo o cabelo encharcado para longe do rosto.

Ele já ia passando direto por Arthur para a recepção, quando Arthur recuperou-se do choque pela resposta atrevida do garoto.

"O que você disse?" Arthur perguntou, incrédulo, fazendo-o parar para encará-lo.

"Eu disse que _você_ também não estava olhando por onde anda, ou não teria esbarrado em mim! Agora, se me der licença, tenho um horário–"

"Você sabe com quem está falando?"

O garoto piscou por um momento antes de pressionar os lábios numa linha firme.

"Ah, eu sei. Com um completo babaca. Você por acaso é dono do prédio?"

"Não, esse seria meu pai. Owain," Arthur chamou o segurança que havia se aproximado durante aquela troca de farpas e indicou o garoto com um aceno de cabeça antes de rumar para o elevador sem olhar para trás.

"Ei! Não, espere!"

Arthur ouviu o protesto do garoto, mas o vibrar do seu telefone no bolso do casaco fez com que esquecesse o incidente no instante seguinte. Arthur sacou o telefone e atendeu a chamada com um rolar de olhos, depois de ver a foto da irmã no _display_.

"Estou entrando no elevador," ele disse, assentindo em cumprimento para um ou dois rostos conhecidos no elevador. A maioria das pessoas estava encharcada e Arthur evitou ao máximo encostar nelas, já que tanto sua roupa quanto seu cabelo estavam impecáveis – assim como seu precioso equipamento, que ele ainda abraçava junto ao corpo de modo protetor. "Você por acaso olhou pela janela? O mundo está desabando do lado de fora."

" _Com chuva ou sem chuva, tenho um horário para cumprir, Arthur,_ " Morgana respondeu secamente. " _Venha direto para o estúdio. Seu chá pode esperar."_

Arthur abriu a boca para contradizê-la, mas Morgana já tinha desligado. Bufando, Arthur enfiou o celular de volta no bolso. Ele foi direto para o estúdio, como havia sido instruído pela sua _chefe_ , e encontrou-o quase tão caótico quanto o trânsito do lado de fora do prédio?, com pessoas saindo e entrando com móveis e araras com rodinhas.

"Ah, aí está você," Gwen disse ao vê-lo, guiando-o para um dos espaços sendo preparados para a sessão fotográfica. Arthur cumprimentou seu assistente George, que terminava de ajustar o ângulo das luzes. "Aqui está," Gwen pegou algumas pastas sobre a mesa mais próxima e entregou a Arthur. "Bem, você já deve estar sabendo sobre Gwaine, então Morgana disse que você assumiria a agenda dele também."

"E como você espera que eu–" Arthur começou a protestar, mas alguém chamou Gwen do outro lado da sala.

"Sou só a mensageira!" Gwen falou por sobre o ombro, já se afastando.

"Assim está bom, Sr. Pendragon?" George perguntou, apontando para o _set_ com uma mão enquanto mantinha a outra atrás das costas como um mordomo.

"Ótimo," Arthur falou, sem realmente prestar atenção no que dizia, seu olhar passando pelos portfólios que Gwen lhe entregara. "Mas que diabos?" ele exclamou ao ver uma das fotos de capa. Era uma coisa mal focalizada e de péssima qualidade, provavelmente amadora.

"Posso retirar seu casaco, Sr. Pendragon?"

Arthur abriu o portfólio em questão enquanto deixava que George pegasse sua mochila e retirasse seu casaco. Como suspeitava, não havia nada dentro da pasta além de uma ficha com algumas informações sobre o 'modelo'.

"Você está atrasado," Morgana aproximou-se dele com a expressão carregada.

"Morgana, o que significa isso?" Arthur sacudiu o portfólio que tinha em mãos. "Achei que tínhamos chegado num acordo sobre minha hora técnica ser cara demais para lidar com amadores ou marinheiros de primeira viagem."

"Bem, você não era exatamente minha primeira ou segunda opção," Morgana falou, franzindo o lábio superior. "Mas Leon está cobrindo o show em Glastonbury e Gwaine resolveu quebrar a perna, então não tenho escolha além de confiar esse trabalho _muito importante_ para o meu irmãozinho querido."

"Como _isso aqui_ pode ser importante?" Arthur insistiu, mal resistindo ao impulso de esfregar o portfólio na cara da irmã.

"Caso você tivesse se dado ao trabalho de ler o documento, saberia que ele será a capa do mês que vem da Avalon."

"O quê?" Arthur baixou os olhos para a pasta novamente, passando os olhos pelas informações. "Merlin Emrys? Quem é Merlin Emrys? Nunca ouvi falar de nenhum Merlin Emrys."

"Claramente, você não usa o YouTube, como a maioria da população hoje em dia." Morgana puxou-o pelo braço antes que Arthur pudesse dizer o que achava das pessoas que tinham tempo a perder com vídeos do YouTube. Ela levou-o até um canto menos movimentado da sala. "Arthur, hoje não é um bom dia para você dar uma de diva para cima de mim. Você sabe o quanto custou para conseguirmos o contrato com a Avalon. Não me interessa se isso está aquém das suas capacidades como fotógrafo, você vai fazer esse ensaio e será o melhor trabalho da sua carreira, entendeu?"

"Quando foi que dei uma de diva para cima de você?" Arthur perguntou, indignado.

" _Arthur!_ " As unhas compridas de Morgana se enterraram no bíceps do irmão como garras, fazendo-o desvencilhar-se dela com um chiado.

"Está bem, está bem," Arthur bufou, tornando a olhar o portfólio, franzindo o cenho para a imagem sorridente do garoto. A fotografia fora tirada de muito próximo e a lente da câmera – provavelmente de um notebook – havia distorcido seu rosto, por isso era difícil ter uma ideia clara do que Arthur teria que lidar – apesar de que havia algo de estranhamente familiar naquele rosto. "Qual é o objetivo aqui?"

"Emrys é a celebridade do momento," Morgana falou, apontando para o número – bastante expressivo, Arthur tinha que admitir – de assinantes do canal do garoto. "Ele é a voz da nova geração de eleitores e sua influência está atraindo atenção de todos os lados. Faça-o inteligente, confiante e sexy. Sempre sexy. Pense no seu melhor trabalho até o momento."

"Bem–" Arthur estava prestes a listar pelo menos três dos trabalhos dos quais mais se orgulhava, mas foi interrompido novamente pela irmã.

"Faça melhor ainda," Morgana falou, a voz firme. "Honestamente, Arthur, não estou brincando. Esse é o trabalho mais importante que já confiei a você."

"E quando foi que você me confiou algo que não fosse importante?"

"Arthur," Morgana esperou até que Arthur a encarasse nos olhos, encontrando uma seriedade fora do comum neles. "Não me deixe na mão."

Arthur pensou em perguntar quando foi que havia deixado a irmã na mão, mas pensou melhor.

"O público-alvo dele sequer é o mesmo da Avalon?" Arthur desdenhou. "Eles sequer sabem ler? Sobre o que ele fala, afinal? Videogames?"

"Arthur, ele não é um desses modelos que estão acostumados a tudo isso." Morgana acenou vagamente em direção a sua volta. "Faça com que ele sinta-se confortável e por favor não estrague isso, está bem?"

"Tudo bem. Onde ele está?" ele olhou ao redor, mas havia tanta gente perambulando pela sala que era difícil localizar alguém, principalmente quando não sabia muito bem o que procurar.

"Gwen!" Morgana chamou, quando a assistente passou por eles, apressada, carregando o que parecia ser uma pesada armadura medieval. "Onde está Merlin?"

"Ele ainda não chegou, mas–"

" _O quê_?" Morgana retirou o celular do bolso, digitando furiosamente. Arthur a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela estava muito próxima de fazer um escândalo. Gwen encolheu os ombros e saiu de fininho.

Arthur rolou os olhos.

"Olha, vou tomar um chá enquanto isso," Arthur disse, já dando alguns passos para trás em direção à porta, sem esperar pela resposta da irmã. "George, não deixe ninguém encostar no meu equipamento, entendeu?"

Quando girou nos calcanhares, no entanto, Arthur deu uma topada em alguém que entrava.

"Sinto muito! Sinto muito," disse o rapaz, colocando as mãos em seus ombros como que para estabilizá-lo. Então seus olhos se estreitaram em reconhecimento. "Você!"

Arthur estava atordoado demais para responder, encarando o garoto – sim, o mesmo garoto em quem Arthur havia esbarrado na recepção – de cima abaixo. Ele usava um casaco marrom que parecia ser horrível num dia comum, mas estava pior ainda no estado encharcado em que se encontrava; seu cabelo estava grudado na testa e nas têmporas, exibindo suas orelhas de abano; suas botas e a barra da calça estavam ensopados e salpicados de lama e o cachecol que ele enrolara de qualquer jeito no pescoço destoava completamente com o restante das roupas. Arthur tornou a olhar para o rosto cheio de desprezo à sua frente, torcendo para estar enganado a respeito dele. Certamente, aquele rapaz desajeitado não podia ser justamente–

"Merlin!" Arthur ouviu Morgana exclamar às suas costas e gemeu. "Merlin, o que aconteceu com você?"

Merlin soltou os ombros de Arthur, virando-se para Morgana com uma expressão apologética.

"Sinto muito, o metrô estava um caos e o vento quebrou meu guarda-chuva. Ah, e teve também o fato de que eu fui quase colocado na rua pelo segurança," ele lançou um olhar de esguelha para Arthur antes de olhar para si mesmo. "Mas não posso realmente culpá-lo por isso. Estou uma bagunça! Espero que isso não atrapalhe–"

"Não se preocupe com isso," Morgana falou, sorrindo de maneira tranquilizadora. "Vamos deixar você novo num instante. Esse é Arthur, a propósito. Ele será seu fotógrafo. Arthur, este é Merlin."

O sorriso de Merlin morreu.

"Desculpe, meu o quê?"

Arthur ignorou a expressão contrita do garoto, voltando-se para a irmã.

"Sexy, você disse?" ele perguntou, incrédulo. "Sei que sou bom no que faço, mas não aprendi a fazer milagre ainda."

"Vocês dois já se conhecem?" Morgana perguntou, intrigada.

"Dificilmente," Arthur disse, ao mesmo tempo em que Merlin dizia: "Infelizmente."

"Foi _ele_ quem mandou o segurança me colocar para fora," Merlin esclareceu diante do olhar perscrutador de Morgana.

"Bem, não ligue para o meu irmãozinho," Morgana falou, puxando Merlin pelo braço. "Venha comigo. Vou apresentar você para o restante da nossa equipe." Ela lançou um olhar furioso para Arthur por cima do ombro ao se afastar.

Arthur saiu para o corredor bufando. Não havia meio de ele enfrentar aquilo sem tomar um chá antes – batizado, de preferência, se ninguém tivesse descoberto a garrafa de conhaque que Arthur escondera debaixo da pia.

.M.

Quando Arthur voltou com uma xícara de chá na mão e um pouco – muito pouco – mais calmo, George correu para recebê-lo um tanto sem fôlego, como acontecia quando ele estava preocupado com a agenda.

"Sefa está terminando de maquiar o Sr. Emrys," George informou, lançando um olhar de esguelha para um equipamento de Arthur, que permanecia intocado sobre a mesa. "Precisa de ajuda com mais alguma coisa, Sr. Pendragon?"

Arthur suprimiu a vontade de dar um tapinha na cabeça de George – às vezes ele parecia um cachorro tentando agradar o dono. Arthur sabia o quanto ele se corroía de vontade de mexer em seu equipamento, mas Arthur jamais deixaria alguém tocar em sua câmera. Mesmo que esse alguém fosse George.

"Tem mais alguém agendado para esta manhã?" Arthur perguntou, em vez de responder à pergunta.

"Não, senhor. Apenas o Sr. Emrys." George franziu as sobrancelhas. "Talvez pelo fato de ele não ter nenhuma experiência prévia."

"Talvez," Arthur disse, sarcástico, então suspirou, sentando-se à mesa e pousando a xícara sobre ela a uma distância segura enquanto abria a mochila e começava a retirar seu equipamento.

George balançou-se nas pontas dos pés.

"Pode ir ajudar Gwen com os cenários, enquanto isso," Arthur dispensou-o e George afastou-se com uma mesura.

Arthur distraiu-se com a tarefa de montar sua câmera, encontrando algum conforto no cheiro característico do produto que usava para limpar a lente.

"Er... Arthur, certo?"

Arthur levantou os olhos para a pessoa que se aproximara e levou alguns segundos para reconhecer o rapaz parado à sua frente. Alguém havia secado e escovado o cabelo dele para o lado, dando movimento, volume, leveza e brilho. Ele também estava usando roupas sofisticadas, para variar. Com uma camisa preta de abotoar, jeans escuros e sapato social, ele parecia muito mais apresentável do que quando chegara. A roupa parecia feita sob medida para ele e, diferente dos trapos folgados com que ele chegara, fazia com que seus braços e pernas compridos parecessem elegantes, ao invés de desajeitados. Aquilo de alguma maneira fez com que o humor de Arthur despencasse. Talvez pelo fato de que Morgana fizera o favor de esquecer de dizer seu sobrenome para o garoto, forçando-o a um tratamento íntimo que Arthur não concederia, de outro modo.

"Hunf," Arthur fungou, depois de analisá-lo novamente. "Eu conheço você?"

"Ha, ha. Muito engraçado," o rapaz disse, torcendo o lábio superior numa careta de desprezo quando Arthur continuou a encará-lo com uma expressão vazia. "Merlin. Merlin Emrys."

"Ah, claro," Arthur fingiu se lembrar. "Sr. Emrys. Não reconheci você tão... civilizado."

Merlin abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas tornou a fechá-la, pressionando os lábios um contra o outro. Arthur levantou-se, segurando seu equipamento ao fazê-lo.

"Bem, vamos logo com isso, sim?" Arthur apontou para a tela branca logo atrás.

"Ah, bem..." Merlin pareceu sem jeito, de repente. "Talvez eu deva dizer que nunca fiz nada disso antes..."

"Não me diga," Arthur falou, sarcástico. "George!" ele chamou, fazendo Merlin se sobressaltar, afastando um passo para trás.

"Senhor?" George praticamente se materializou ao lado de Arthur no instante seguinte.

"Explique o básico para o Sr. Emrys, sim?" Arthur falou, aproveitando para dar mais uma olhada na ficha de Merlin para a revista enquanto George gesticulava para as luzes e os equipamentos e Merlin assentia gravemente.

Como temia, a matéria sobre o Youtuber era bastante extensa, o que significava que aquilo levaria a manhã toda, senão mais. Mesmo com um modelo experiente, uma matéria como aquela tomaria tempo, com a necessidade de uma variedade razoável de looks e algumas centenas de cliques para garantir pelo menos uma dúzia de fotos ao final. Com alguém sem experiência nenhuma, entretanto, aquilo poderia se desdobrar em _dias_ de trabalho e mais algumas centenas de cliques. Felizmente – ou infelizmente, dependendo do ponto de vista –, a data final era apenas dali duas semanas, o que significava que Arthur poderia diluir o trabalho em pequenas doses. Quem sabe, se ele enrolasse um pouco durante alguns dias, Leon voltaria a tempo para assumir e ele ficaria livre para trabalhar com profissionais como ele.

"Tudo bem, vamos ver como você se dá com as lentes," Arthur falou quando George parecia ter finalizado suas explicações, posicionando sua câmera próximo à linha dos ombros, prestes a enquadrar.

Merlin assentiu e remexeu-se por um momento, sem saber o que fazer com as mãos.

"O que eu... C-Como..." ele gaguejou e Arthur rolou os olhos.

"Apenas fique à vontade por enquanto," Arthur examinou-o por trás da lente por alguns segundos, tentando encontrar o melhor ângulo, mas teve que abaixar a câmera novamente. "É assim que você fica à vontade? Relaxe essa testa!"

Merlin piscou algumas vezes, as sobrancelhas arqueadas por um momento conforme seus olhos se arregalavam, mas ele logo relaxou os músculos faciais. Arthur pressionou o botão da câmera, acionando o flash, e o garoto se retesou novamente. Arthur fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

"É só luz, sabe? Não vai machucar você," ele disse e o garoto fechou a cara. Arthur pressionou o botão novamente após focalizar no lábio pronunciado do garoto. "Solte os ombros!" o garoto obedeceu, exibindo seu pescoço longo e alvo. Outro clique. "Relaxe o maxilar." Clique. "Você tem certeza que trabalha com vídeos caseiros? Eu esperaria uma maior intimidade com a câmera, de um Youtuber."

"Não é com a câmera que eu tenho um problema," o garoto falou, encarando-o com o rosto levemente abaixado.

Clique. Arthur checou a foto em sua câmera e fechou a cara.

"George, dois graus para cima na da direita," Arthur instruiu e George correu para ajustar o ângulo dos holofotes.

Arthur aproveitou para repassar as fotos em sua câmera, procurando por algo para por defeito. Acabou por retesar o próprio maxilar, contrariado.

Sua câmera, a traidora, claramente amava Merlin. O flash parecia acariciar os ângulos pronunciados do seu rosto quase perfeitamente simétrico, jogando sombra nos lugares certos, destacando o formato delineado dos seus lábios cheios como se beijasse os cantos da sua boca suavemente. Até mesmo aquelas orelhas pronunciadas pareciam encantadoras nas fotos. Somente o fato de que ele parecia claramente desconfortável lhe trazia algum conforto.

"Tudo bem, George, fique a postos," Arthur instruiu, voltando a posicionar a câmera enquanto George pegava a placa reflexiva e se posicionava com precisão, movimentando-se sempre que Arthur o fazia. "Ignore o George, Sr. Emrys," Arthur disse, irritado. "Mantenha os olhos em mim." Clique. "Relaxe os lábios e os olhos." Clique. "Incline o rosto para a direita."

"Sua ou minha?"

"Sua," Arthur respondeu com um rolar de olhos. "Olhe para mim." Clique. "Coloque as mãos nos bolsos e incline os ombros para frente. Não tanto." Clique. "Sorria, agora."

Arthur abaixou a câmera para encará-lo.

"Você chama isso de sorriso, Sr. Emrys?"

Merlin soltou o ar dos pulmões, cruzando uma mão sobre o peito e colocando a outra em pinça sobre a ponte do nariz, respirando profundamente.

"Quer saber? Esquece," ele disse, largando os braços ao longo do corpo antes de sair em direção ao camarim pisando duro.

O queixo de Arthur caiu conforme ele buscou o olhar de George.

"Depois eu é que sou a diva?" ele meneou a cabeça, inconformado.

"–não consigo, sinto muito, Morgana!" Arthur ouviu a voz do garoto ainda por perto e virou-se para ver Morgana segurando-o pelos ombros e encarando-o nos olhos com uma expressão compreensiva.

"É claro que você consegue! Não é nenhum bicho de sete cabeças, sabe? São só algumas fotos–"

"Eu sei, mas..." Merlin meneou a cabeça de novo e de novo. "Não consigo fazer isso! Não com _ele_. Por favor, não tem como me colocar com outra pessoa? Qualquer outra pessoa serve, sério."

"Ei!" Arthur endireitou os ombros, dando alguns passos em direção ao garoto, que virou-se para ele com uma expressão assassina. "Você claramente não entende do negócio, mas deixe-me explicar uma coisa para você, garoto. Não se coloca qualquer pessoa para fotografar para a Avalon. Muito menos para uma _capa_! Acredite quando digo que sou a melhor opção, senão a única aqui."

"Você está falando sério?" Merlin perguntou, incrédulo, então voltou-se para Morgana. "Você entende agora o que quero dizer?"

Morgana suspirou.

"Sei como Arthur pode ser um ogro quando quer–"

"Ogro? Sério, Morgana?"

"–mas infelizmente tenho que concordar com ele nesse ponto: ele é minha única opção no momento."

"Mas eu nunca–" Merlin começou a protestar, porém Morgana silenciou-o com um gesto.

"Sabemos que você não tem nenhuma experiência com isso, mas é para isso que estamos aqui: para ensinar você. E teremos tempo suficiente para isso. Ninguém espera que você se torne um profissional de uma hora para outra. Olha, vamos fazer o seguinte," ela passou uma mão pela curva do braço de Merlin e guiou-o de volta para o _set_. "Dê mais uma chance a Arthur. Só mais uma. Garanto que ele vai se comportar. Afinal, ele é o profissional aqui, certo?" ela terminou lançando um olhar ameaçador para o irmão, que bufou, afastando-se para tomar mais um gole do seu chá, já frio.

Morgana chamou Sefa para retocar a maquiagem de Merlin e arrumar o cabelo que o garoto havia desarrumado.

"Seja educado," Morgana falou por entre os dentes cerrados ao juntar-se a ele.

"Não fui nada senão educado, Morgana. Foi ele quem saiu fazendo birra."

"Seja agradável, então. Deixe-o mais à vontade. Puxe assunto. Pergunte sobre o trabalho dele. Ora, vamos, será que vou ter que ensinar o seu trabalho agora?"

"Dê o fora daqui e me deixe trabalhar, sim?" Arthur falou, voltando-se para o _set_ novamente. "Pronto, Sr. Emrys?" ele perguntou, focalizando o garoto através da lente.

Merlin suspirou.

"Me chame de Merlin, por favor," ele fez menção de se levantar da banqueta que alguém havia colocado no _set_ para ele, mas Arthur fez um gesto com a mão.

"Não, não, fique sentado. George, ajuste as luzes. Merlin, coloque as mãos nos bolsos novamente," ele instruiu, mas agora havia uma ruga de confusão no rosto do rapaz conforme George movia apressadamente de um refletor para o outro. "Esqueça o George, Merlin. Respire fundo." O rapaz fechou os olhos ao fazê-lo, sua expressão se suavizando. "Isso. Agora olhe para mim," Arthur pediu e clicou tão logo foi atendido.

Arthur não precisava olhar para a foto para saber que essa seria uma das finalistas.

"Então... Sobre o que exatamente é esse seu canal?" ele puxou conversa, tentando manter a pose relaxada do garoto ao máximo.

"Hm... É sobre política, em sua maioria."

Arthur colocou a câmera de lado para encará-lo, incrédulo.

"Política? Sério?"

Merlin deu um sorriso acanhado e Arthur focalizou-o rapidamente, tirando mais algumas fotos enquanto ele falava.

"É, normalmente as pessoas reagem assim."

"Bem, eu esperava algo como dicas de videogame, livros, filmes... Até algo sobre como tratar seu bichinho de estimação seria menos inesperado do que política."

Daquela vez Merlin sorriu de verdade, mostrando uma fileira de dentes harmoniosamente alinhados, seus olhos quase se fechando. Clique. Clique.

"Ah, bem, sinto muito em desapontá-lo," ele falou, ainda divertido. "Eu não serviria para dar dicas sobre nada disso, na verdade."

"Deixe-me adivinhar, seu peixinho dourado morreu."

Merlin riu novamente e Arthur moveu o dedo na câmera furiosamente.

"Nunca tive um peixinho dourado, mas uma vez meu amigo foi viajar e me deixou encarregado de alimentar o gato dele, que seguia uma dieta bastante rigorosa. Quando ele voltou, o gato estava diabético de tanto comer restos de pizza do meu prato."

"Aposto como ele nunca mais deixou o gato aos seus cuidados."

"Na verdade, o gato não queria mais sair da porta de casa!"

Arthur continuou puxando conversa com o garoto enquanto se movimentava ou instruía que Merlin mudasse o ângulo de seu queixo, por vezes guiando-o com sua própria mão até a posição certa. Até então, estava tudo bem.

Quando Arthur se deu por satisfeito com as fotos de rosto e pediu que Merlin se posicionasse, entretanto, as coisas começaram a ficar mais complicadas. Merlin não entendia bem as instruções de Arthur, ou simplesmente não conseguia parecer natural ao segui-las.

"Relaxe o rosto, Merlin. A testa faz parte do rosto, sabia?"

"Não me diga."

"Endireite a coluna. E– não! Não mexa no cabelo!"

"Está bem, está bem!" Merlin espalmou as mãos. "Não mexi!"

"Ótimo, agora volte essas mãos na posição exata. Solte os ombros! E eu pedi para você se sentar no chão, não se largar desse jeito."

"Você nunca tira essa maldita foto!"

Arthur soltou o ar dos pulmões, abaixando a câmera, frustrado. Merlin também parecia exausto, além de tenso novamente.

"Tudo bem, chega. Vou ver o que consigo salvar."

"Isso é tudo?" Merlin perguntou, incrédulo e Arthur deu um sorriso irônico.

"Eu bem que queria. Não, Merlin. Isso não é nem o começo. Se eu fosse você, não marcaria nenhum compromisso pela manhã pelos próximos quinze dias."

Merlin gemeu e Arthur sentiu certa satisfação por não ser o único descontente com aquilo.

"Ah, e tente não se atrasar amanhã," Arthur falou, apenas para não perder a oportunidade, pelo que ganhou um olhar raivoso do garoto antes que George o conduzisse até o camarim.

.Merlin.

A manhã seguinte não foi muito mais produtiva do que a primeira e Arthur sugeriu uma mudança de estratégia. Pelas próximas manhãs, Arthur agendaria ensaios com modelos experientes e Merlin não faria nada além de observar e aprender. Arthur também pediu que Gwen separasse alguns dos melhores portfólios para que Merlin levasse para casa para estudar as poses e expressões.

Arthur reagendou dois dos melhores modelos masculinos da agência para a quarta e quinta-feira pela manhã. Percival e Mordred eram extremamente profissionais e de estilos completamente diferentes – Arthur suspeitava que Merlin seria mais próximo do estilo de Mordred, mas não faria mal mostrar uma opção alternativa.

"Dê uma volta, Mordred," Arthur instruiu e o garoto se moveu com naturalidade e calma, dando o tempo exato para que Arthur aproveitasse para registrar os melhores ângulos. Ele ajeitou o casaco sem que Arthur precisasse pedir. "Ótimo, vamos dar algum movimento, agora." Mordred tirou o casaco e jogou-o por cima do ombro. Arthur registrou o momento exato em que a gravidade agia na peça de roupa. "Sexy time, Mordred. Sexy time." Mordred alterou o ângulo do rosto levemente para baixo, apenas a sugestão de um meio sorriso no rosto. "É disso que estou falando. Me dê mais, me dê mais." Mordred mudou o ângulo para cima em seguida, deixando o queixo pender levemente. "Você consegue ouvir minha câmera suspirando, Mordred? Agora mostre esses cachos, vamos." Mordred levou a mão aos cabelos e balançou-os, virando de lado e olhando para baixo numa pose estudada. "Olhe para mim. Lindo, lindo. Outra voltinha. Perfeito. Agora me dê um sorriso como o garoto safado que eu sei que você é. Isso, isso. Só um instante."

Arthur abaixou a câmera, repassando algumas das últimas fotos rapidamente enquanto Mordred alongava o pescoço, mudando o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro.

"Água, Sr. Pendragon?" George ofereceu, solícito.

"Depois, George. Mordred, está bom por hoje."

"Tem certeza?" Mordred aceitou o copo d'água de George. "Não quer refazer a do casaco?"

"Não precisa. Ficou perfeita."

"Ok," Mordred deu de ombros, entregando o copo vazio e o casaco para George e pondo-se a desabotoar os punhos da camisa conforme se aproximava de Arthur. "Você nunca mais apareceu no _pub_ com a gente."

"Ah, voltei a dar aulas à noite." Arthur tirou a alça da câmera de sobre o pescoço e pousou-a na mesa com cuidado. "Leon não comentou?"

"É, agora que você falou, lembro de ele ter comentado alguma coisa," Mordred assentiu, tirando a camisa de dentro da calça e desabotoando os primeiros botões. "Passe depois da aula, então, qualquer dia desses. A gente costuma ficar até tarde."

"Qualquer dia eu apareço," Arthur assentiu e apertou a mão dele em despedida.

Quando Mordred se afastava para o camarim, passando a mão pelos cabelos para tirar um pouco do mousse, Arthur olhou ao redor, procurando pelos olhos de Merlin. Arthur não conseguira se desligar nem por um momento da presença do garoto, sempre atento a cada movimento dele pelo canto do olho.

Merlin tinha assistido atentamente ao ensaio de Percy – em estilo medieval, com direito a armadura, espada e músculos ressaltados – daquele mesmo canto, na manhã anterior, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Mas havia algo de inquieto nele naquela manhã e Arthur suspeitou que sabia do que se tratava. Arthur não era nenhum especialista no assunto, como Gwaine, mas suspeitara desde o início que Merlin era gay. A maneira como o garoto desviou os olhos dos de Arthur, o rosto corado e os lábios entreabertos só fizeram confirmar as suspeitas de Arthur, que fechou a cara.

Não que ele tivesse algum problema com o fato de Merlin ser gay, mas algo naquilo tudo o estava incomodando.

"E então, Merlin?" Arthur perguntou, apoiando o quadril na quina da mesa e cruzando os braços. "Acha que consegue agora?"

"A-Agora?" Merlin gaguejou, exasperado.

Arthur rolou os olhos.

"Não _agora_ , agora. Amanhã de manhã seria ótimo. Você estudou as fotos que Gwen emprestou?"

Merlin deixou os ombros caírem. Ele alcançou sua mochila e retirou os portfólios de dentro.

"A quem estamos tentando enganar aqui? Nós dois sabemos muito bem que nunca vou conseguir chegar ao nível desses caras. Quero dizer, olhe só para isso," Merlin abriu uma das pastas, enfiando-a debaixo do nariz de Arthur. Era uma foto de Lancelot vestido como um executivo, carregando uma maleta numa mão e segurando um celular junto ao ouvido com a outra. "Quero dizer, ele parece alguém importante prestes a fechar um negócio milionário. Eu provavelmente pareceria um vendedor de rua atrasado para um compromisso porque o metrô estava lotado. Ou isso," ele mostrou uma foto de Gwaine – de quando ele ainda ficava na frente das câmeras – com uma mecha do cabelo caindo no rosto e uma flor presa entre os lábios. "Eu provavelmente pareceria estar engasgando com a maldita flor."

Arthur não pode evitar o riso, seus ombros se sacudindo. Merlin atirou as pastas sobre a mesa de Arthur e colocou a mochila nos ombros, uma expressão magoada no rosto. Antes que ele pudesse se afastar, entretanto, Arthur segurou-o pela manga do suéter folgado que ele usava.

"Ei, espera," Arthur pediu, lutando para ficar sério.

Merlin desvencilhou-se dele, mas parou para encará-lo, o cenho ainda franzido em relutância. Arthur examinou-o atentamente por um instante, inclinando a cabeça até que Merlin corou, olhando para o lado.

"Você usa óculos?" Arthur perguntou, por fim.

Merlin pareceu surpreso por um instante, mas encolheu os ombros.

"Só para leitura. Por quê?"

"Traga seus óculos amanhã. E seu notebook _._ E não se atrase." Arthur desencostou-se da mesa, dando as costas para o garoto. "George, a Mithian já não deveria estar aqui?"

"Sefa está terminando com ela, Sr. Pendragon. Quer checar o cenário enquanto isso?"

Quando Arthur voltou a olhar para trás, Merlin havia sumido.

.M.

"Como estão indo as coisas com Merlin?" Morgana perguntou mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, enquanto Arthur fotografava Mithian.

"Não estão indo para lugar nenhum."

Morgana suspirou.

"Me mostre o que você tem até agora."

"Eu mostraria, se tivesse algo. Mas, como eu disse, não fizemos nenhum progresso até agora," Arthur mudou de ângulo. "Me dê um pouco mais de decote, Mithian. Assim. Perfeito."

"Você está me dizendo que não vai conseguir?"

"Não. Estou dizendo que vai demorar um pouco mais."

"Acontece que não temos todo esse tempo," Morgana soou irritada, mas Arthur não tirou os olhos de Mithian para checar exatamente o quão impaciente ela estava. "Você tem até segunda-feira para me mostrar algo de qualidade, Arthur."

"Segunda?" Arthur finalmente abaixou a câmera para encarar a irmã, incrédulo. "Você não pode–"

"Ah, mas eu posso sim!" Morgana encarou-o com desdém. "Sei que você não está contente com essa situação, mas eu realmente não estou disposta a arriscar um trabalho desses só para você provar o seu ponto. Se você não tiver nada até segunda, passo Merlin para Leon. Ponto final. Mithian, você está maravilhosa, querida."

Complementarmente sem palavras, Arthur observou conforme ela marchava para longe, de queixo erguido.

.Merlin.

Arthur soltou um som de aprovação ao ver Merlin. Tinha deixado instruções a respeito do look do garoto para aquela manhã e não se decepcionou com o resultado. Ele estava usando um terno xadrez num bege suave, porém tinha os cabelos bagunçados, atenuando a formalidade da vestimenta e tornando-a mais moderna.

Merlin não parecia nada à vontade na roupa, mas ele teria que se acostuma com aquilo.

"Trouxe os óculos?" Arthur perguntou, à guisa de cumprimento, e estendeu a mão antes que o garoto pudesse responder. "Deixe-me vê-los."

Merlin bufou, mas tirou os óculos da mochila, entregando-os a Arthur. Era uma armação preta levemente arredondada na parte inferior, nem grande nem pequena demais.

"Deve servir," Arthur concluiu, devolvendo os óculos ao garoto. "Pegue seu notebook e me acompanhe."

Arthur conduziu-o à outra ponta do estúdio, onde havia um cenário preparado especialmente para a ocasião. Era uma sala ao estilo antigo, com uma lareira cenográfica – havia uma tela reproduzindo uma fogueira rústica no meio de uma armação desmontável – e uma mesa de madeira entalhada. Arthur gesticulou para que Merlin se sentasse à frente dela.

"Coloque seu computador sobre a mesa," Arthur disse e arrumou seu equipamento enquanto Merlin se posicionava, aguardando maiores instruções. "Muito bem. Agora quero que você navegue pela internet."

Merlin piscou uma, duas vezes.

"O quê?"

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Apenas navegue pela internet. Esqueça todo mundo por um momento; esqueça onde você está. Finja que está na sua casa, matando tempo. Visite seus blogs favoritos, seu Facebook, ou veja as notícias do dia, qualquer coisa. Só não recomendo pornografia," ele acrescentou apenas para ver Merlin ficar desconcertado. "Não para _este_ ensaio, de qualquer maneira."

"Babaca," Arthur ouviu Merlin murmurar, porém sorriu diante do rubor das faces dele conforme ele voltava sua atenção para seu notebook, ligando-o _._

Arthur tirou algumas fotos do cenário para "aquecer", dando algumas instruções de ajuste das luzes para George. Em seguida, ele começou a tirar fotos de Merlin. No começo, Merlin ficou tenso, acompanhando o movimento de Arthur com olhares de esguelha, mas então, ele pareceu entretido com algo na tela do computador e esqueceu de si mesmo por um momento. Arthur espiou a tela do computador e viu que ele lia um artigo sobre algumas leis aprovadas na última reunião do Parlamento. Ele soltou um som de desdém pelo nariz, mas continuou clicando em sua câmera sem perturbá-lo. Quando a testa de Merlin se franziu em preocupação, no entanto, Arthur achou melhor intervir.

"Eu vi seu novo vídeo," ele comentou, ao que Merlin encarou-o por um momento, atordoado.

"O quê?"

"Eu disse que vi seu último vídeo."

"Você assistiu... meu vídeo? Por quê?"

Arthur encolheu os ombros. Na verdade, ele não tinha assistido apenas o último vídeo de Merlin. Ele passara boa parte da madrugada em claro assistindo vídeo após vídeo até não haver mais o que assistir. Ele então procurou por Merlin no Google, encontrando sua página do Twitter, Instagram e mais uma porção de perfis. Arthur acabou descobrindo que Merlin tinha vinte e dois anos, era recém-graduado em Relações Públicas e morava com a mãe. Ele também descobriu que Merlin não tinha problemas em assumir sua sexualidade, mas tampouco fazia alarde sobre isso. Afinal, o enfoque do seu canal era outro.

Mas Merlin não precisava saber de nada daquilo.

"Digamos que eu estava estudando." Arthur tirou uma foto da expressão abobalhada de Merlin e sorriu enviesado ao abaixar a câmera. "Gostei da sua imitação daquele deputado... Qual é mesmo o nome dele?"

"Cenred," Merlin falou com um rolar de olhos, mas Arthur percebeu a sugestão de um sorriso no canto dos seus lábios. Clique. "Ele está em todas as notícias, ultimamente. Tem certeza que você mora na Inglaterra?"

"Tenho mais coisas a fazer do que decorar os nomes dos deputados, _Mer_ lin." Clique. A verdade, era que ele sabia o nome de Cenred, mas era tão mais divertido provocar Merlin. "Admita, você exagerou um pouco na encenação. Aquele negócio sobre tráfico de armas, duvido que ele tenha dito aquilo na cara da Rainha."

"Eu não estava exagerando!" Merlin defendeu-se prontamente e Arthur fez questão que ele visse sua expressão cética. "Tudo bem, ele não disse exatamente aquelas palavras, mas elas estavam lá, para quem quisesse ler nas entrelinhas. Você já viu o homem falando? Ele se acha! E metade das coisas que ele diz é puramente para contradizer a Câmara dos Comuns."

"Bem, admito que talvez não tenha visto ele tanto quanto você. Como foi mesmo a cara que ele fez quando a primeira-ministra colocou ele no lugar dele?"

Daquela vez, Merlin soltou um riso do fundo do estômago ao olhar para Arthur, que clicou e clicou, parabenizado a si mesmo pelo resultado mesmo sem precisar espiar o visor da máquina.

"Você não espera realmente que eu faça isso aqui e agora, espera?" Merlin perguntou, meio desconcertado, meio irônico.

"Ora e por que não? Mais de meio milhão de pessoas já assistiu sua imitação. Porque a vergonha agora?"

"É diferente," Merlin encolheu os ombros, voltando a olhar para o computador. "Normalmente, sou só eu e o meu computador quando eu gravo. E posso editar, se quiser. Ou refazer."

De repente, Arthur sentiu-se amuado pela quantidade de filmagem que havia sido cortada de todos aqueles vídeos e que ele provavelmente nunca veria. Mesmo quando Merlin era um completo pateta em frente à câmera, havia algo de fascinante na maneira como ele agia e falava, demonstrando conhecimento pelo assunto, paixão pelo que fazia e interesse genuíno pelas pessoas. Arthur também descobrira em sua "investigação" que Merlin vinha sendo assediado por todos os tipos de pessoas, desde fãs até personalidades políticas e grandes empresários, por isso agora entendia o que Morgana havia dito sobre Merlin atrair todos os tipos de interesse. O rapaz era bastante influente com seu público, um verdadeiro formador de opinião, e certamente seria uma arma poderosa nas mãos de alguém, caso se deixasse ser persuadido.

Arthur poderia ter feito algum comentário, mas a resposta morreu em sua boca conforme ele visualizava a oportunidade perfeita para outra foto, capturando o momento em que outro modelo passava atrás do cenário pedindo desculpas pela intromissão, usando uma veste de gala. Arthur deixou o intruso em segundo plano e focalizou o rosto de Merlin voltado para baixo, a boca repuxada apenas o suficiente para ressaltar a covinha próxima do canto esquerdo da sua boca.

Dessa vez, Arthur não resistiu e olhou para o visor da sua câmera para admirar sua obra.

Arthur demorou algum tempo para voltar ao presente, percebendo que Merlin dissera algo.

"O quê?" ele perguntou, limpando a garganta.

"Eu disse que preciso usar o banheiro," Merlin respondeu e Arthur pediu que George indicasse o caminho.

Assim que os dois se afastaram, Arthur olhou para o computador que Merlin deixara desbloqueado e teve uma ideia. Ele localizou o cabo da câmera dentro da sua mochila e plugou-o no notebook, selecionando rapidamente algumas das fotos e baixando-as no computador, olhando para a porta de tempos em tempos para se certificar de que eles não estavam voltando. Sentindo-se ousado, Arthur selecionou uma das fotos como plano de fundo e inseriu uma nota bem no meio da tela, de modo que chamasse a atenção de Merlin assim que ele batesse os olhos na foto.

Arthur abaixou a tela do notebook bem no momento em que George apontava na porta, seguido de Merlin. Ele bloqueou a visão com o próprio corpo enquanto retirava o cabo do computador, guardando seu equipamento.

"Bem, por hoje é só, Merlin," Arthur declarou antes que Merlin pudesse se sentar novamente, pegando o computador de sobre a mesa e empurrando-o para os braços do dono.

"Já?" Merlin pareceu surpreso e talvez até um pouco desapontado.

Arthur dispensou aquela opção mentalmente logo em seguida. O garoto provavelmente estava aliviado, já que não parava de mexer na própria gravata, como se não visse a hora de se livrar dela.

"Sim, mas não vá ficando todo animado ainda. Tenho algumas tarefas para você. Primeiro, quero que você passe longe do barbeador este fim de semana. É isso mesmo que você ouviu, nada de se barbear," Arthur reforçou diante do olhar confuso de Merlin. "Segundo," Arthur sacou uma caneta do bolso da camisa e olhou ao redor até seus olhos caírem em George. Às vezes Arthur suspeitava que seu assistente pudesse ler sua mente. De alguma maneira, ele segurava um pedaço de papel em sua mão como se o houvesse conjurado do nada. Ao invés de tentar descobrir como George conseguira aquela façanha, Arthur apoiou o papel na mesa e escreveu algumas palavras rapidamente. "Amanhã, no mesmo horário, quero que você vá a este endereço."

"Amanhã?" Merlin perguntou ao aceitar o papel. "Mas amanhã é sábado!"

"Bem-vindo ao mundo editorial, Merlin," Arthur falou, segurando os ombros do rapaz e girando-o até apontá-lo em direção ao camarim, dando um empurrãozinho em suas costas antes de soltá-lo. "Ah, e vista roupas confortáveis, mas descentes. Se é que você tem alguma."

Com a desculpa de pegar seu equipamento, Arthur deu as costas ao garoto com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

.M.

Àquela noite, enquanto Arthur tentava dormir – tarefa tornada difícil pelo fato de que ele se recusava terminantemente a lidar com a ereção que persistia desde o momento em que resolvera repassar todas as fotos que já tirara de Merlin ou mesmo a admitir para si mesmo que havia uma relação direta de causa e efeito entre os dois fatos –, Arthur não conseguia parar de imaginar a reação de Merlin ao ver a foto em seu notebook. Ou ao ler a nota, que dizia: " _Que tal o chefe do chefe do vendedor ambulante agora? Próxima lição: como colocar coisas na boca sem parecer engasgado_."

Quando Arthur finalmente pegou no sono, foi para embarcar numa série de sonhos confusos e inquietantes.

.Merlin.

Arthur acordou com o mesmo problema com que dormira, entretanto, e se viu obrigado a resolvê-lo durante o banho, tomando o cuidado de não criar nenhum cenário erótico em sua mente enquanto se masturbava.

Quando Merlin chegou ao seu apartamento, ele tinha acabado de colocar a chaleira no fogo.

"Aceita um chá?" Arthur perguntou ao atender à porta.

Merlin simplesmente encarou-o, piscando.

"Por que tem o seu nome no interfone, lá embaixo?" ele perguntou.

"Porque eu moro aqui, _Mer_ lin. Vamos, entre logo," Arthur deixou a porta aberta e foi para a cozinha enquanto falava. "Pendure o casaco e pode tirar esses tênis imundos."

Arthur pôs-se a preparar duas xícaras de chá, levantando os olhos para ver Merlin olhando ao redor em seu apartamento. Ele vestira o mesmo suéter vermelho folgado que usara na quinta-feira e calças skinning pretas. Conforme Arthur instruíra, ele não se barbeara àquela manhã, exibindo a sombra do que seria uma barba bastante impressionante para alguém da idade dele. Arthur demorara anos para crescer uma barba decente, por isso sabia valorizar uma.

"Por que estou aqui mesmo?" Merlin perguntou ao se sentar de frente para Arthur no balcão para tomar seu chá – com um pouco de açúcar e leite.

"Porque," Arthur falou tranquilamente, inclinando-se para frente para apoiar os antebraços no balcão, ao que Merlin recuou um pouco, desconcertado, "como você já deve ter desconfiado, _Mer_ lin, não estamos tendo tanto progresso quanto deveríamos, por isso achei melhor mudar um pouco a estratégia. Preciso que você fique mais confortável diante da minha câmera. Então resolvi dar oportunidade para vocês passarem algum tempo sozinhos – você sabe, uma coisa mais íntima, sem aquele corre-corre do estúdio, com um monte de gente falando e passando de um lado para o outro. Afinal, quer coisa melhor do que um pouco de... privacidade pra construir uma relação?" ele levou a xícara aos lábios, arqueando as sobrancelhas de modo significativo.

Merlin limpou a garganta, pousando sua xícara no balcão e se levantando, as bochechas levemente coradas.

"Tudo bem, mas e quanto à maquiagem? Figurinos? Cenários?" ele perguntou, olhando ao redor. "O George também vem? A Sefa?"

Arthur também se levantou, colocando as xícaras na pia.

"Isso não é um ensaio oficial, Merlin," ele esclareceu, ocupando-se com a louça. "Como eu disse, é só para deixar você mais à vontade em frente à câmera. Pedi para George separar algumas roupas para você ontem. Estão no quarto de visitas. Você pode se trocar lá. Sobre a maquiagem," Arthur encolheu os ombros, "podemos passar sem nenhuma, hoje. E há cenários suficientes aqui, não acha?" Arthur foi até Merlin, passando um braço ao redor dos seus ombros enquanto o puxava para a sala. "Tem o sofá, a lareira, a varanda... Mas é claro, se você achar pouco, tem os quartos, também. O banheiro. Eu até deixo você usar minha banheira, se você quiser–"

"Wow, espere um instante," Merlin desvencilhou-se dele. "Você está brincando, certo? Porque se você espera que eu tire _nudes_ , pode esquecer. Eu já disse que não tenho jeito pra essas coisas e se for isso que você está tentando fazer–"

"Merlin," Arthur chamou, cruzando os braços.

"–saiba que está perdendo seu tempo. Não sou nenhum dos seus modelos. Não sei ser sexy como eles–"

" _Mer_ lin," Arthur insistiu, rolando os olhos. "Ninguém vai forçar você a fazer nada que deixe você desconfortável. Eu certamente não vou. Minha intenção aqui é fazer exatamente o contrário, deixar você mais à vontade. A porta está aberta, caso você queira ir embora, mas..." Arthur fez um suspense, notando que Merlin parecia dividido entre olhar para ele ou para a porta, "se você escolher ficar, preciso que você leve isso a sério. Também preciso que você confie em mim. Você pode não ser igual aos modelos das fotos que Gwen mostrou para você, mas você não vai saber do que é capaz se não tentar. E eu estou aqui para guiar você."

Merlin finalmente virou o corpo totalmente para Arthur novamente, apesar de ainda parecer incerto.

"Mas e se eu não for bom em nada?" ele perguntou.

"Merlin, você realmente acha que eu ainda estaria perdendo meu tempo com você se achasse que você não tem potencial?" Arthur arqueou uma sobrancelha, ao que Merlin desviou os olhos. "Eu sou o profissional aqui, lembra? Deixa que _eu_ julgue o que funciona e o que não funciona para você. Você acha que pode confiar em mim?"

Merlin assentiu após uma breve hesitação.

"Ótimo. Então coloque a roupa que deixei sobre a cama na primeira porta à esquerda e depois volte aqui."

.M.

Arthur começou tirando algumas fotos com Merlin usando um moletom com capuz, um pouco no estilo do que ele costumava usar nos seus vídeos, porém numa numeração mais adequada ao seu físico esguio e compacto. Ele usou como pano de fundo a parede externa da varanda, feita de blocos de concreto vermelho. Depois, ele levou Merlin de volta para dentro e escolheu outras roupas simples, mas cheias de estilo. Arthur também ajudou-o a estilizar os cabelos de maneira mais bagunçada, para dar um ar de casualidade às fotos.

Quando Merlin já estava consideravelmente mais relaxado, Arthur separou uma camisa social e instruiu que ele deixasse os primeiros botões abertos e arregaçasse as mangas até um pouco acima dos cotovelos, exibindo os antebraços e parte dos pelos escuros que cobriam seu peito. Merlin resistiu um pouco a princípio, mas acabou aceitando. Arthur fez com que ele se sentasse numa _chaise_ perto das janelas de vidro e procurou o melhor ângulo para aproveitar a luz do lado de fora.

"Tudo bem, preciso que você flerte com a câmera agora."

Merlin soltou o ar pelo nariz num riso debochado. Arthur arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele por cima da câmera.

"O quê?" Merlin perguntou, ficando sério de repente.

"Quero que você flerte com a câmera. Pense que ela é a mulher mais interessante que você já conheceu e que você quer impressioná-la."

"Um..."

Arthur teve que lutar para não deixar transparecer seu divertimento ao abaixar a câmera.

"Algum problema, Merlin?"

"Um..." Merlin limpou a garganta. "Eu sou gay."

"Ah..." Arthur agiu como se não esperasse por aquilo. "Bem, então temos um impasse aqui, porque minha câmera é bastante feminina." Ele fingiu pensar por um momento antes de encolher os ombros. "Bem, você vai ter que flertar comigo, então."

" _O quê_?" Merlin guinchou e Arthur rolou os olhos.

"Vamos lá, apenas faça o que eu disser."

Assim, Arthur começou a instruir e Merlin se mostrou um aluno bastante aplicado, obedecendo e aprendendo com cada um dos seus comandos.

"Umedeça os lábios." Clique. "Morda o lábio inferior. Assim." Clique. "Abaixe o rosto e olhe para mim. Perfeito." Clique. "Respire pela boca." Clique. "Agora deite-se. Devagar." Clique. "Faça novamente, dessa vez sem abaixar tanto o queixo, mas mantendo os olhos em mim." Clique, clique. "Lindo. Coloque a mão no peito. Deslize bem... devagar... Isso." Clique, clique, clique. "Deixe esses lábios brilhantes para mim, Merlin. _Isso_." Clique, clique, clique, clique.

De repente, Merlin se sentou, trazendo as pernas para junto do peito e escondendo o rosto entre os braços cruzados. Arthur piscou algumas vezes, tentando se situar. Podia ouvir o sangue rugindo nos próprios ouvidos e sentia um começo de excitação como não acontecia havia muito tempo enquanto fotografava.

"Que foi?" ele perguntou e Merlin meneou a cabeça, ainda sem encará-lo.

"Eu... preciso de um momento," ele falou, a respiração ofegante e não foi difícil para Arthur perceber o que estava acontecendo.

"Ei," Arthur abaixou a câmera e sentou-se na mesinha de centro mais próxima. "Está tudo bem. Acontece o tempo todo," ele mentiu.

Arthur estava acostumado a trabalhar somente com profissionais e profissionais não tinham ereções durante um ensaio, a não ser que aquilo fosse solicitado deles – Arthur já fotografara para marcas de jeans famosos que faziam questão de volume dentro das calças masculinas.

"Tudo bem, vamos dar um tempo," Arthur concedeu, levantando-se e tirando a alça da câmera de sobre o pescoço, ciente de que também precisava de um pouco de ar. "Vou pedir alguma coisa para comermos. Alguma preferência?"

.M.

Depois de comerem comida chinesa, Arthur levou seu _notebook_ para a sala e descarregou as fotos, mostrando para Merlin.

"Está vendo?" Arthur apontou para a foto na tela do computador. Eles estavam sentados lado a lado no sofá maior, com o computador na mesinha de centro. "Você não tem que tirar a roupa para ser sexy. Está tudo nos detalhes: no ângulo do rosto, nas sombras, no brilho... Não é nada complicado. Mas, é claro que tirar a roupa ajuda; então, se você se sentir tentado..." ele encolheu os ombros, "fique à vontade."

"Ah, claro..." Merlin falou, mudando para a próxima imagem. "Isso é tudo tão... surreal."

"Tsk," Arthur meneou a cabeça, cruzando as mãos por trás da cabeça, relaxando junto ao encosto do sofá. "Se seus fãs desconfiassem disso. Deus, se Morgana desconfiasse disso..."

Merlin encarou-o, ressabiado.

"Você disse que isso não era um ensaio oficial," ele meio lembrou, meio acusou.

"É..." Arthur suspirou. "Relaxa, não vou mostrar isso para ela. Sou um homem de palavra."

Merlin voltou a relaxar, encarando a tela do computador novamente.

"Até que não está ruim," ele admitiu depois de um curto silêncio.

"De nada," Arthur sorriu enviesado e Merlin rolou os olhos.

"Há quanto tempo você fotografa?" ele perguntou, trazendo uma almofada para o colo e abraçando-a.

Arthur pensou em pegar a câmera e fotografá-lo ali mesmo, mas sacudiu a cabeça, voltando o foco para a pergunta.

"Amadoramente, desde os treze anos. Profissionalmente, desde os vinte."

"O que daria...?" Merlin pressionou, como quem não quer nada.

"Onze anos," Arthur rolou os olhos. "Faça as contas, Merlin."

Merlin riu, passando o dedo pela costura da almofada distraidamente.

"Você costuma fotografar mais homens ou mulheres?"

Arthur pensou por um momento antes de dar de ombros.

"Os dois, eu acho. Não é como se eu contasse."

"Tem alguma preferência?"

"Não exatamente. Minha câmera não faz distinção. Ela captura a beleza e beleza não tem gênero."

"Ela é bissexual, então?" ele provocou, atrevido.

"Possivelmente," Arthur concedeu, ignorando a voz interna que dizia que o que havia começado com uma provocação inocente estava ameaçando fugir do seu controle. Se Arthur não se conhecesse, diria que estava _flertando_ com Merlin.

Não que Arthur nunca tivesse levado trabalho para casa – para sua cama, mais precisamente –, mas procurava evitar, principalmente depois de tudo que havia acontecido com Sophia. Entretanto, ele nunca se interessara por outro cara antes, por mais atraente que ele fosse, fisicamente – e Arthur havia sido treinado para reconhecer e valorizar aquele tipo de atratividade, em específico.

"Você já fotografou _nudes_?" Merlin perguntou, ainda cutucando a almofada.

Arthur sorriu diante da escolha da palavra. Se fosse outra pessoa falando, ele provavelmente acharia ridículo, mas de alguma forma não era o caso com Merlin.

"Sim."

"Masculinos _e_ femininos?"

"Os dois, sim."

"Não é estranho?"

Arthur não se cansava de reparar na maneira como os cantos dos olhos de Merlin se enrugavam conforme ele sorria, encarando-o pelo canto do olho.

"No começo, era um pouco desconcertante," Arthur admitiu. "Mas existem vários tipos de nu artístico. As pessoas dificilmente ficam completamente nuas. Além disso, normalmente há muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, muitos detalhes para se pensar e analisar. Temos que treinar o nosso olho para tantas coisas que dificilmente dá tempo de ficar envergonhado. Se você pudesse ler minha mente durante um ensaio, você provavelmente teria algo como: ângulo, luz, foco, luz, ângulo."

"Não é o que parece," Merlin falou em tom de confissão. "Parece que você está em todo lugar, vendo cada detalhe; o jeito como você fala é... meio que intenso."

Normalmente, Arthur não concordaria. Mas tinha que admitir que havia algo de genuinamente fascinante em Merlin que tornava tudo mais vivo, mais ardente.

De repente, Arthur se lembrou de Merlin corado após o ensaio com Mordred e franziu o cenho, tentando se lembrar exatamente de como tudo transcorrera. Lidar com os modelos era tão automático para ele, tão mecânico que ficava difícil recordar com precisão de tudo o que dizia. Lembrava-se de ter tentado dar enfoque no aspecto sensual do ensaio de Mordred, muito mais do que do de Percy. Seria possível que Merlin tivesse ficado excitado pelas palavras e encorajamentos de Arthur, ao invés da aparência de Mordred, como Arthur pensara a princípio?

"Você devia dar um nome a ela," Merlin falou depois de algum tempo.

"Como?" Arthur perguntou, confuso.

"Para sua câmera. Você fala dela como se ela fosse uma pessoa. Devia dar um nome a ela."

"Hã," Arthur exclamou, surpreso. "Faz sentido. Alguma sugestão?"

"Você quer que eu dê um nome para sua câmera?"

"A ideia foi sua, _Mer_ lin. Nada mais justo que você batizá-la."

"Vou pensar a respeito."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por mais algum tempo antes de Arthur se levantar de um salto.

"Então... Quer tentar mais um pouco?"

Merlin mordeu a parede interna da bochecha, pensativo.

"Você promete que não vai mostrar essas fotos para ninguém?"

"Juro pela minha honra."

Merlin levantou-se com uma expressão determinada no rosto.

"Ok, vamos lá."

.M.

À noite, Arthur não teve como escapar da realidade ao se masturbar novamente depois de repassar todas as fotos – inclusive as que Merlin havia concordado em tirar sem camisa.

"Merda," Arthur disse, limpando o sêmen que espirrara perigosamente próximo ao teclado do seu notebook. Ele fechou o computador em seguida, apoiando os cotovelos nele e escondendo o rosto nas mãos. "Merda. Estou tão ferrado."

.Merlin.

Na segunda-feira, Merlin tinha uma barba fina e bem desenhada no rosto ao aparecer na agência para sua sessão de fotos. Arthur esperava que o visual mais masculino fizesse com que sua atração pelo garoto diminuísse, mas descobriu que o efeito saíra completamente ao contrário; a barba destacava ainda mais o formato dos lábios de Merlin, tornando-os ainda mais evidentes e convidativos.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Merlin perguntou depois de alguns longos minutos obedecendo a cada comando de Arthur com facilidade.

Ele parecia bem mais confiante do que na semana passada, como se estivesse íntimo da sua câmera – o que era exatamente o plano de Arthur desde o início, ele disse a si mesmo, tentando se convencer de que aquilo era algo a se comemorar.

"Como assim?" Arthur fingiu ignorância, quando sabia a que Merlin estava se referindo. "Incline o rosto para a esquerda. Um pouco mais." Clique.

"Não sei," Merlin encolheu os ombros, coçando a nuca. "Você está sério, hoje."

"Faça isso de novo," Arthur falou, tendo perdido o momento de clicar sua câmera, preocupado demais em apreciar a vista.

"O quê?" Merlin pareceu confuso.

Arthur abaixou a câmera para encará-lo.

"Você tem esse jeito de coçar a nuca quando está sem jeito, assim," Arthur imitou o jeito como ele fizera há pouco. "Faça de novo."

"Assim?" Merlin levou a mão à nuca, encarando-o com o rosto um pouco baixo e Arthur grunhiu, clicando furiosamente.

Ele abaixou os olhos para o visor da câmera para checar aquilo que já sabia ter saído perfeito, aproveitando para tentar recuperar o controle sobre si mesmo.

"Então?" Merlin pressionou quando ficou claro que Arthur não responderia.

"Não é nada," Arthur voltou a levantar a câmera. "Só um pouco de ressaca."

Não era mentira, exatamente. Ele tinha bebido mais do que devia na noite anterior, mas não o suficiente para justificar seu mau-humor.

"Incline o corpo um pouco para frente," Arthur instruiu, inclinando-se também, procurando o melhor ângulo. "Relaxe mais o rosto."

Clique.

"Merda," Arthur xingou baixinho, tornando a olhar para a câmera, sua respiração se tornando mais rasa conforme ele o fazia.

"Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?" Merlin perguntou, preocupado.

"Acho que por hoje já chega, Merlin," Arthur falou, tirando a alça da câmera de sobre o pescoço e aceitando a água que George ofereceu.

"Ah... Ok," Merlin assentiu, mudando o peso de um pé para o outro. "Mesmo horário, amanhã?"

"Sim, sim, até amanhã," Arthur dispensou-o um tanto secamente com um aceno de mão, pegando sua câmera e rumando para o escritório, no final do corredor.

Arthur já acabara de descarregar todas as fotos "oficiais" no computador quando Morgana apareceu.

"E então?" ela perguntou, cruzando os braços. "O que você tem para me mostrar?"

Arthur gesticulou para que ela se sentasse e virou o monitor para ela, levantando-se para fazer um chá enquanto ela repassava as fotos em silêncio.

Estava irritado com Morgana por tê-lo colocado naquela posição, em primeiro lugar. Com Leon, por não estar disponível quando Arthur precisava. Com Merlin, por ser tão fotogênico e _encantador_. Mas principalmente consigo mesmo, por sua relutância em compartilhar algumas malditas _fotos_. Sua vontade era de guardar todas elas para si mesmo. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele precisava provar para Morgana que conseguira ou corria o risco de ter que ceder Merlin para outro fotógrafo e ele definitivamente não permitiria que aquilo acontecesse. Só de pensar em outra pessoa fotografando o garoto...

"Meu Deus, Arthur," Morgana exclamou de repente, fazendo com que Arthur se voltasse para ela com o cenho franzido. Previsivelmente, ela estava examinando a última foto que Arthur tirara àquela manhã. "Acho que temos uma forte candidata para a capa aqui!"

Arthur limitou-se a grunhir, tomando um gole do seu chá.

"Ei, aconteceu alguma coisa?" Morgana perguntou depois de analisá-lo atentamente.

Arthur rolou os olhos.

"Não aconteceu _nada_ , está bem? Será que ninguém pode ter uma dor de cabeça que todo mundo já fica importunando?"

Morgana arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Está bem," ela levantou-se, alisando a própria roupa. "Merlin é seu pelo resto da semana. Isto é, se você ainda quiser fotografá-lo. Leon deve vir esta tarde–"

"Eu dou conta," Arthur interrompeu-a, mal-humorado. Ele encolheu os ombros diante da expressão desconfiada de Morgana. "Ele já está mais à vontade comigo. Quem garante que não vai retroceder com Leon ou qualquer outra pessoa?"

"Certo," Morgana assentiu, parecendo ainda um pouco incerta. "Se você diz..."

Arthur ficou ainda algum tempo parado no meio da sala encarando a tela do computador depois que ela saiu, tentando se conformar com o fato de que, muito provavelmente, dentro de alguns dias aquela mesma foto estaria estampada em milhares de exemplares e sendo compartilhada nas redes sociais. Ele devia se sentir orgulhoso pelo resultado do seu trabalho.

"Maldição," Arthur falou, passando uma mão pelo próprio rosto.

Ele desligou o monitor e respirou fundo antes de voltar para o estúdio.

.Merlin.

Pelo resto da semana, Arthur conseguiu se controlar melhor. Ele percebeu que Merlin havia se retraído um pouco depois do seu tratamento seco na segunda-feira, e fez questão de ser o mais descontraído possível com o garoto, flertando com ele da mesma maneira despretensiosa com que fazia com seus outros modelos.

Tudo bem, talvez não tão despretensiosamente assim.

"Bagunce mais os cabelos," Arthur mandou e Merlin passou as mãos pelas mechas para bagunçá-las.

"Assim?"

"Mais um pouco. Espere," Arthur abaixou a câmera e aproximou-se dele para ajeitar uma mecha que insistia em cair para um lado. "Pronto. Aí está." Clique. "Me mostre esses lábios, Merlin. Deixe eles brilhantes. Perfeito." Clique. Clique. "Vire de lado agora. Olhe para a esquerda." Clique. "Olhe para mim, agora." Clique. "Lindo, Merlin. Lindo."

Arthur abaixou a câmera para encará-lo.

"Tudo bem, vamos tentar algo um pouco menos formal agora. Tire a gravata."

Merlin levou as mãos ao nó da gravata para afrouxá-lo. Arthur apoiou o quadril na mesa, cruzando os braços.

"Inspirado para o vídeo de hoje?" Arthur perguntou, ao que Merlin levantou os olhos, confuso.

"Como?" ele entregou a gravata para George.

"O debate de ontem entre os deputados foi bastante animado. Mal posso esperar para ver a sua personificação do Cenred."

"Ah," Merlin rolou os olhos. "Isso já está virando palhaçada. Às vezes acho que esse cara não merece nem que eu o mencione nos meus vídeos. Quero dizer, está na cara que ele só faz isso para chamar a atenção."

"Bem, está funcionando. Todos os jornais estão falando dele, hoje."

"Devo desabotoar a camisa?" Merlin perguntou, já levando a mão ao botão do colarinho, mas Arthur levantou a mão para impedi-lo.

"Não, deixe assim. Desabotoe só o segundo botão do terno. Isso."

Arthur tornou a empunhar a câmera, buscando o ângulo certo.

"Estou pensando em fazer uma transmissão _live_ na próxima semana," Merlin comentou.

"Sério?" Arthur disse, surpreso, encarando-o por cima da máquina com um sorriso torto. "Se sentindo ousado?"

Merlin deu um sorriso sem jeito, abaixando o rosto levemente.

"Bem, tenho me sentido mais confiante, ultimamente," ele disse, enigmático.

Arthur já ia bater uma foto quando pensou melhor, abaixando a câmera. Sabia que Merlin estava flertando de volta e a ideia de registrar aquele momento para que qualquer um pudesse ver não o agradava.

"Tenho uma ideia melhor. Vamos dar algum ritmo à próxima foto."

"Ritmo?" Merlin perguntou, estranhando. "Como é que se dá ritmo a uma foto?"

Arthur rolou os olhos.

"Apenas faça o que eu digo, Merlin."

.Merlin.

Foi com muito custo que Arthur abaixou a câmera na sexta-feira, repassando rapidamente algumas das últimas fotos daquela manhã.

"Bem," ele anunciou com um suspiro. "Acho que temos o bastante."

"Ah, ok. Nos vemos segunda?" Merlin falou, soando incerto, tornando a arrumar a gola da jaqueta de moletom que usava por cima de uma camiseta laranja – o visual mais informal que ele usara até então. "Se você precisar que eu venha amanhã também, por mim, não tem problema nenhum. Não tenho nenhum compromisso aos sábados. Ou, se você preferir que eu vá até sua casa novamente–"

Merlin foi interrompido pela chegada de Morgana.

"E então? Terminamos?" ela olhou cheia de expectativa de Arthur para Merlin. "Mal posso esperar para ver suas fotos, Merlin. Morgause vai ter dificuldade para escolher uma só para a capa," ela segurou o queixo de Merlin afeiçoadamente. "Também, com um rostinho lindo desses! Ah, vou sentir falta de você por aqui, Merlin."

"Oh," Merlin exclamou, abaixando os olhos, parecendo finalmente entender o que Arthur estava tentando dizer. "Bem, vou sentir falta de vocês também."

"Aww ele não é fofo?" Morgana passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Merlin e Arthur rosnou baixinho. "Sabe de uma coisa? Isso merece uma comemoração. Venha ao _pub_ com a gente esta noite!"

"Ahm..." Merlin buscou o olhar de Arthur, como se esperasse uma confirmação.

"Vamos, Arthur. Diga a ele!" Morgana instigou, percebendo a troca de olhares.

"Você sabe que não posso ir, Morgana," Arthur desviou os olhos da irmã antes que fizesse uma besteira, tirando a alça da câmera de sobre o pescoço e ocupando-se em guardar seu equipamento.

"Ora, você pode muito bem passar lá depois da sua aula. Vamos, Merlin, não aceito um não como resposta." Ainda com o braço ao redor dos ombros de Merlin, Morgana guiou-o em direção ao camarim.

Enquanto Arthur encarava com cara de poucos amigos, Merlin olhou por cima do ombro para ele. Arthur desviou os olhos, xingando.

.M.

Arthur sabia que não era justo descontar sua frustração em seus alunos, mas simplesmente não conseguia evitar. Quando um deles se retraiu _fisicamente_ diante de uma crítica pouco construtiva, Arthur achou melhor dispensá-los meia hora mais cedo, recusando-se a admitir para si mesmo o real motivo da sua impaciência.

Ele mal arrumou suas coisas e pegou as chaves do carro, dirigindo até o _The Rising Sun –_ e buzinando para um Focus que ousou pegar a única vaga do quarteirão, obrigando-o a estacionar duas quadras adiante. Quando finalmente chegou ao _pub_ , foi para encontrar Merlin espremido entre Lancelot e Gwaine.

"Ele veio, pessoal!" Gwaine falou, levantando seu copo em cumprimento e virando o conteúdo de um só gole. Ele tinha a perna esquerda engessada e estendida na cadeira ao lado e o braço direito jogado ao redor dos ombros de um Merlin ligeiramente corado, sorridente e de olhos vagamente desfocados.

O comentário foi seguido de uma série de vivas e brincadeiras que Arthur ignorou, as narinas se alargando e os punhos se fechando.

"Olha só quem eu tenho aqui, Princesa!" Gwaine largou o copo para dar uns tapinhas no peito de Merlin. "Merlin Emrys em pessoa!"

"Gwaine nunca se arrependeu tanto de tirar uma licença," Morgana falou, a voz ligeiramente engrolada pelo álcool e Arthur teria reparado que ela estava quase sentada no colo de Leon, caso se desse ao trabalho de desgrudar os olhos de Merlin – que agora estava definitivamente corado, dando risadinhas enquanto os outros faziam algazarra.

"Ele provavelmente não teria quebrado a perna, se soubesse de antemão," Lance comentou, bem-humorado, ao que os outros riram.

"Bem, e não é por menos. Alguém que faz Gwaine se interessar por _política_ merece o meu respeito," Percy comentou e ofereceu um brinde para Merlin.

Um copo de qualquer coisa alcoólica foi empurrado nas mãos de Arthur, que apertou-o perigosamente enquanto todos bebiam. Inclusive Merlin, que engasgou e inclinou-se para frente, recebendo tapinhas nas costas.

"Você não vai beber?" Mordred perguntou limpando a boca na manga da jaqueta, também bastante corado.

"Estou dirigindo," Arthur falou, colocando o copo intocado na mesa. "Merlin, acho que você já bebeu o bastante. Vamos, vou levar você."

"O quê?" Merlin riu, aceitando outro copo de Gwaine, já que tinha cuspido boa parte da sua dose. "Não, obrigado."

"Não estou oferecendo, Merlin. Estou mandando. Vamos," ele fez um gesto com a cabeça indicando a porta e o sorriso de Merlin morreu, seus olhos se arregalando.

"O quê? Não!" ele reclamou, ao que foi corroborado pelos protestos do restante do pessoal.

"Deixa de ser estraga-prazeres, Arthur. Merlin está se divertindo!" Morgana falou.

"Se divertindo? Ele está quase entrando em coma alcoólico e vocês só não estão vendo porque estão bêbados demais para isso. Mas garanto que você vai me agradecer amanhã, quando se der conta que salvei você de ter que levar seu cliente para o hospital."

Morgana abriu a boca para protestar, mas calou-se, franzindo o cenho. Arthur voltou-se para Merlin, então.

"Vamos, Merlin. Agora."

Merlin levantou-se rapidamente apesar das queixas dos amigos pelo contrário e quase perdeu o equilíbrio, parecendo meio esverdeado. Num piscar de olhos, Arthur estava lá para ampará-lo, ajudando-o a vestir o casaco, passando um dos braços do rapaz pelos seus ombros e guiando-o para a saída.

"Se você quiser vomitar, o momento é agora," Arthur falou, observando conforme Merlin respirava profundamente o ar frio, fechando os olhos. Ele entrelaçou os dedos com os de Merlin sobre seu ombro numa tentativa de impedir o braço do garoto de escorregar do seu pescoço. "E se sujar meus sapatos, vai ter que lamber."

"Babaca," Merlin resmungou, tornando a abrir os olhos. "Sei segurar minha bebida."

"Me enganou direitinho," Arthur falou, sarcástico, incentivando-o a andar. "Por ali."

"Além disso, eu estava me divertindo!" Merlin tropeçou e segurou a gola do casaco de Arthur com a mão que não estava segura na do loiro. "Você não manda em mim, sabia?" Merlin fez bico.

"Ainda assim, você me obedeceu," Arthur teve que desviar os olhos dos lábios de Merlin para olhar a rua antes de atravessar.

Merlin continuou resmungando enquanto eles passavam por duas garotas, que encaravam e cochichavam.

"Merlin?" uma das garotas exclamou. "Oh meu Deus, é o Merlin Emrys! Quase não o reconheci com a barba!"

"Merlin, tira uma foto com a gente!" a outra garota pediu, aproximando-se, sacando o celular.

"Cai fora!" Arthur rosnou, trazendo Merlin para mais junto de si e lançando um olhar de aviso para as garotas, que deram alguns passos para trás, assustadas.

"Ei, são minhas fãs!" Merlin reclamou quando eles já estavam atravessando para o lado oposto da rua. "Você não pode falar assim com elas!"

Arthur ignorou os protestos do garoto, que ainda se agarrava ao seu casaco para se estabilizar.

"Não é justo! Por que você tem que ser tão grosseiro?"

"Aqui estamos," Arthur falou ao chegarem ao seu carro, aliviado. Ele fez com que Merlin se encostasse na porta do carona para poder alcançar a chave no bolso do casaco, mas acabou perdendo o equilíbrio quando Merlin não soltou o seu casaco, puxando-o junto.

Arthur prensou Merlin contra a porta do carro, o rosto a centímetros do dele, suas pernas enroscadas.

"Sabe o que é pior?" Merlin murmurou, seu hálito recendendo à tequila. "Eu fico duro quando você fala comigo desse jeito mandão."

Arthur ofegou.

Ele podia ter se afastado. Sabia exatamente o que aconteceria no momento em que os olhos de Merlin baixaram para seus lábios e, como os reflexos do garoto estavam lentos pela quantidade de bebida que ele havia ingerido, Arthur podia ter facilmente se esquivado quando Merlin puxou-o pela gola do casaco.

Ainda assim, Arthur deixou-se ir de encontro a ele, seus lábios se chocando desajeitadamente, a princípio, mas então Merlin inclinou a cabeça para o lado e escorregou a língua para dentro da boca de Arthur e ele estava perdido.

Com um grunhido, Arthur beijou-o de volta entusiasticamente, perseguindo o gosto da bebida na boca de Merlin como se quisesse se embebedar. Era estranho e excitante ao mesmo tempo sentir o roçar áspero da barba do garoto em seu rosto. Suas mãos acharam caminho por dentro do casaco de Merlin até encontrar seus jeans, segurando-o pelo quadril estreito. Merlin soltou a roupa de Arthur para enlaçar os braços pelo seu pescoço, emitindo pequenos sons de aprovação – sons graves e masculinos.

Arthur afastou-se para respirar ao ouvir risos e passos ao longe.

"Viu só?" Merlin murmurou, mantendo os olhos fechados. "Além de tudo, você tinha que beijar bem desse jeito? Injusto."

A voz arrastada de Merlin fez com que Arthur caísse em si novamente. Ele desembaraçou suas pernas das de Merlin ao se afastar, apesar do gemido queixoso do garoto, e finalmente alcançou as chaves do carro, destravando-o.

"Vamos, Merlin," ele ajudou o garoto a entrar e fechou a porta bem no momento em que um grupo de jovens passava por eles.

Arthur respirou fundo algumas vezes para acalmar seus batimentos cardíacos antes de dar a volta e ocupar o banco do motorista.

"Onde você mo...?" Arthur virou-se para o garoto e encontrou-o com a cabeça pendendo para o lado, a boca entreaberta.

Xingando, Arthur passou o cinto de segurança nele.

.M.

Arthur teve que jogá-lo sobre o ombro para subir com ele para seu apartamento, já que Merlin se recusava a acordar. Felizmente, não havia ninguém no elevador para assistir àquela cena.

Arthur jogou-o sobre a colcha da cama do quarto de visitas e tirou seus tênis, jogando um cobertor sobre ele em seguida.

Com um último olhar para o rosto relaxado do rapaz, Arthur apagou a luz e foi para a cozinha, retirando uma garrafa de uísque do armário e se servindo de uma dose. Já ia guardar a garrafa de volta quando pensou melhor, levando-a consigo para a sala.

Já passava das quatro da manhã quando Arthur se sentiu sonolento o bastante para se jogar na cama, apagando em seguida.

Quando acordou, pela manhã, Merlin já tinha ido embora.

.Merlin.

" _Er... Olá, pessoal!_ " Merlin deu um sorriso tenso para a câmera do seu notebook depois de ajustá-la. _"Vocês estão aí? Mandem um 'oi' se vocês podem me ver!"_

Ele olhou para baixo e sorriu.

" _Ótimo! Ok, vamos lá então. Bem, como vocês sabem, é a primeira vez que faço uma transmissão ao vivo, então não liguem se eu disser ou fizer alguma besteira. Um..._ " ele ajeitou a franja e coçou a barba. " _Bom, primeiro, quero agradecer a vocês por isso,_ " ele puxou algo de cima da mesa e mostrou para a câmera.

Era um exemplar da revista Avalon com uma foto dele na capa, com a jaqueta de moletom puxada sobre a cabeça. Arthur suspirou ao ver a foto, invadido por um misto de orgulho e contrariedade.

Merlin voltou a falar.

" _Eu recebi uma ligação da editora dizendo que a primeira edição esgotou na segunda-feira mesmo e eles tiveram que rodar outra remessa às pressas e... uau!_ " ele arregalou os olhos e meneou a cabeça. " _Obrigado. Obrigado mesmo._ " Ele suspirou e alcançou o mouse, olhando para um ponto abaixo da câmera. " _Bem, estou vendo que vocês estão animados, então vamos lá. Vou responder a algumas perguntas. Deixa eu ver... 'Gostei do seu novo visual', gostou mesmo jiminy_cricket?_ " Merlin olhou para a câmera, exibindo sua barba e Arthur bufou, tomando um gole da sua cerveja para esconder uma careta, como se houvesse algum meio de Merlin vê-lo. " _Eu também gostei. Acho que vou ficar assim por um tempo_." Ele voltou a olhar para a tela do computador. "V _amos lá... babydory está perguntando: 'Quando você descobriu que era gay?'. Ahm,_ " Merlin pensou por um momento. " _Quando eu assistia aos desenhos da Disney e me imaginava no lugar das princesas? Sei lá,_ " ele riu, despreocupado. " _Não acho que eu tenha tido uma 'grande revelação'. Eu sempre soube. Próxima pergunta. Flounderthefish perguntou: 'Você está disponível?'. Um,_ " Merlin franziu o cenho, parecendo um pouco envergonhado e Arthur soltou um som indignado.

"Idiotas intrometidos," Arthur deu outro gole na sua cerveja.

" _Bem, se você está querendo saber se estou solteiro, sim, estou. Eu não diria que estou 'disponível', porque soa como se qualquer um pudesse passar aqui em casa e me levar para sair, o que não é bem como funciona,_ " ele sorriu sem graça.

"É claro que não," Arthur meneou a cabeça, inconformado. "Que tipo de _nickname_ é esse, aliás?"

" _Opa, opa, calma pessoal! Um de cada vez! Ahm... wonder_alice quer saber quem era aquele loiro desagradável–_ "

Merlin se interrompeu, arregalando os olhos, sua boca se abrindo por um momento conforme seus olhos corriam pela página. Arthur inclinou-se para frente, sem que percebesse, lembrando-se das garotas pedindo uma foto de Merlin em frente ao _pub_. Já fazia quase uma semana desde aquele incidente; uma semana sem ver ou fotografar Merlin; uma semana resistindo ao impulso de ligar ou mandar uma mensagem para o telefone que Arthur havia retirado do cadastro de clientes da agência e anotado em sua agenda pessoal.

O que ele diria, afinal? 'Então, Merlin, não sei se você se lembra, já que você estava bêbado como um gambá, mas eu gostei muito de beijar você, apesar de não ser gay nem nada, e gostaria de tentar novamente, de preferência sem você desmaiar logo em seguida.'

" _Er..._ " Merlin limpou a garganta, encarando a câmera novamente. " _Ok, vamos combinar uma coisa? Chega de perguntas pessoais. Já disse que meu canal não é sobre mim, mas sobre democracia e sobre o futuro da nossa sociedade, do nosso país. De agora em diante, só respondo perguntas sobre política ou outros assuntos relevantes. Vamos lá, façam o seu melhor._ "

Arthur voltou a se largar de encontro ao encosto do sofá, aliviado e desapontado, ao mesmo tempo.

.Merlin.

"Tudo bem, pessoal, por hoje é só," Arthur bateu palmas para chamar a atenção dos seus alunos. "Na segunda-feira começaremos com algumas dicas sobre movimento. Não faltem!"

Ele despediu-se dos alunos e distraiu-se com sua câmera por um momento, assustando-se ao ouvir um toque suave na porta.

"Atrapalho?"

"Merlin!" Arthur exclamou, endireitando-se e passando uma mão pelos cabelos num gesto instintivo. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Er..." Merlin pareceu envergonhado, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e Arthur percebeu tarde demais que soara um tanto brusco. "Sinto muito. Posso ir embora, se estiver atrapalhando."

"Não, de modo algum," Arthur lembrou-se dos seus modos, gesticulando para que Merlin se aproximasse enquanto terminava de guardar seu equipamento. "Entre. E feche a porta."

Merlin encostou a porta antes de se aproximar, abafando parte do barulho de pessoas indo e vindo pelo corredor do lado de fora. Ele estava usando um suéter azul que destacava a cor dos seus olhos e uma calça jeans agarrada. Arthur não sabia precisar se estava mais admirado pela escolha acertada da roupa ou pela maneira como ele parecia ainda mais bonito do que se lembrava.

"Eu procurei por você na agência hoje e Morgana disse que você tirou o dia de folga," Merlin explicou, ainda com as mãos nos bolsos, mantendo uma distância considerável entre eles. "Ela disse que eu poderia encontrar você aqui, à noite."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Arthur perguntou, estranhando.

"Não, não," Merlin abaixou os olhos, balançando-se nas pontas dos pés. "Eu só queria... agradecer. Não tivemos oportunidade de conversar na sexta-feira passada e eu queria... queria dizer que gostei muito do resultado da revista e... do que você fez por mim."

Arthur franziu o cenho, cruzando os braços e afastando as pernas.

"O que eu fiz por você?"

"Sei lá," Merlin encolheu os olhos. "Você fez com que eu me sentisse mais... à vontade na minha própria pele. Nunca imaginei que pudesse sair na capa de uma revista – muito menos da _Avalon_ –, e não morrer de vergonha por isso. Eu fiz uma transmissão ao vivo esta semana, coisa que jamais imaginava ser capaz de fazer e... não foi nada mal, pra dizer a verdade."

Arthur sorriu de lado, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos numa imitação da pose de Merlin.

"Bem, nesse caso, não há de quê."

Merlin assentiu, dando um sorriso tenso.

"Além disso, percebi que fiquei devendo uma coisa para você."

"O quê?"

"Um nome de batismo para a sua câmera."

Arthur riu, genuinamente surpreendido.

"Você pensou em um nome, então?"

"Aithusa," Merlin disse e Arthur arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"É... diferente. Algum motivo em especial?"

"Não," Merlin encolheu os ombros. "Só achei que combina com ela."

Arthur fingiu ponderar por um momento.

"Ok, é um bom nome. Eu aprovo."

"Ótimo!" Merlin se balançou nos próprios pés novamente, dando um pequeno passo para frente. "Eu também queria agradecer por sexta-feira à noite." Ele fez uma careta. "Eu não devia ter fugido no sábado de manhã, mas meio que... entrei em pânico, eu acho. Não me lembro muito bem de tudo que aconteceu," ele desviou os olhos, engolindo em seco. "Mas tenho quase certeza que falei umas besteiras e... Você foi bastante decente, apesar de... Você sabe. É só que você é tão... intenso que eu acho que... E-Eu meio que confundi as coisas. Mas sei que você é assim com todo mundo. Quero dizer, eu vi você com Mordred e não é como se eu fosse especial ou algo do tipo, mas–"

O discurso todo demorou a fazer sentido na cabeça de Arthur, mas as peças começaram a se encaixar aos poucos e aquilo, somado ao fato de que Merlin parecia adorável lutando com as palavras daquele jeito, fez com que Arthur acabasse com a distância entre eles, calando-o com um beijo.

Merlin soltou uma exclamação de surpresa, mas logo correspondeu ao beijo com entusiasmo. Arthur fez com que Merlin desse alguns passos para trás até que suas costas atingissem a parede e então pressionou-se contra ele. Dessa vez, não havia gosto de álcool, só de Merlin e Arthur não se conteve ao enfiar as mãos por dentro do suéter e da camiseta de Merlin, encontrando a pele quente e suave por baixo. As mãos de Merlin haviam se cravado nas costas de Arthur, os braços enfiados sob as axilas do loiro, impedindo-o de se afastar.

"Arthur," Merlin ofegou em meio ao beijo quando Arthur encaixou uma das coxas entre suas pernas, encontrando-o tão rijo quanto ele próprio. Em vez de se sentir repelido pela última prova de masculinidade de Merlin, entretanto, Arthur sentiu-se ainda mais excitado.

Arthur enroscou sua língua na de Merlin, sentindo a vibração dos gemidos do garoto conforme movia o quadril apenas o suficiente para criar um pouco de fricção, descendo as mãos pela parte traseira do jeans de Merlin e apalpando-o. Arthur imaginou como seria a sensação de tocá-lo ali sem nenhuma roupa entre eles, sentindo os músculos rígidos e tensos sob seus dedos. Ele já havia fantasiado com Merlin nu várias vezes, não se eximindo de imaginar pelos escuros em suas pernas e peito, e não conseguia parar de pensar se havia imaginado certo. Queria despi-lo completamente, debruçá-lo sobre sua mesa e–

"Quero chupar você," Merlin falou contra seus lábios e Arthur grunhiu, encostando a testa no ombro de Merlin quando ele moveu os lábios para próximo do seu ouvido. "Posso chupar você? Por favor..."

"Eu..." Arthur engoliu em seco, afastando o tronco apenas o suficiente para poder encará-lo, porém mantendo o quadril grudado no dele. "Não tenho nenhuma camisinha comigo."

"Não tem problema," Merlin abaixou as mãos para o quadril de Arthur, enfiando uma das mãos entre eles para apertar sua ereção por sobre os jeans. "Quero sentir o seu gosto."

"Deus, Merlin," Arthur ofegou, esfregando-se de encontro à mão dele.

"Posso?"

Ao invés de responder, Arthur inverteu suas posições, encostando-se na parede e trazendo Merlin à sua frente.

"De joelhos, Merlin," ele falou junto ao ouvido de Merlin, que soltou um gemido antes de obedecer.

Seus joelhos atingiram o chão com um baque surdo e ele lutou com o cinto de Arthur por um momento antes de finalmente abri-lo. Num instante, ele abaixou os jeans e a cueca de Arthur até a metade da sua coxa, libertando-o.

Merlin segurou seu membro ereto com reverência, deslizando a mão pelo comprimento algumas vezes enquanto enfiava o nariz nos pelos da virilha de Arthur, inalando seu cheiro.

Arthur engoliu um xingamento, seu pênis se contraindo em apreciação quando a língua quente e úmida de Merlin lambeu um caminho desde a base até a cabeça, brincando por um momento com a parte inferior do seu membro, bem no começo da glande. As mãos de Arthur deslizaram pela parede em garras, procurando algo em que se agarrar, porém em vão. Merlin segurou-o no lugar e envolveu sua glande na boca, soltando um gemido que reverberou até em seus testículos.

Arthur xingou em voz alta daquela vez, seu quadril se movendo para frente num movimento involuntário. Merlin moveu a cabeça para trás, soltando-o e voltando a lambê-lo provocantemente, dessa vez buscando seu olhar antes de envolvê-lo com os lábios novamente. Arthur sentiu o coração acelerado diante daquela visão: as bochechas côncavas e coradas de Merlin, seus lábios vermelhos esticados ao redor do membro de Arthur conforme ele movia a cabeça para frente e mais para frente ainda, as pupilas dilatadas como se ele estivesse _adorando_ cada segundo daquilo.

E talvez ele estivesse mesmo, Arthur pensou, fechando os olhos diante da intensidade da cena somada à sensação da garganta de Merlin apertando sua glande. Ninguém nunca o havia tocado e provado daquela maneira antes.

Merlin retrocedeu um pouco e Arthur percebeu quando ele inspirou profundamente, agora que sua garganta havia sido desobstruída. Ele começou a se mover então, movimentos mais curtos e ritmados e Arthur sentiu o arrastar áspero e constante da língua dele naquele ponto sensível na parte inferior da sua glande. Se ele continuasse daquele jeito, Arthur não iria durar muito.

"Olhe para mim, Merlin," Arthur mandou com a voz rouca e os olhos de Merlin se fixaram nos seus novamente, os cantos úmidos. Arthur desejava ter sua câmera em mãos para registrar aquele momento. Ele imaginou-se enquadrando o rosto de Merlin daquele ângulo e clicando de novo e de novo.

Ele provavelmente não duraria nada, daquele jeito.

A respiração de Arthur saiu entrecortada conforme ele lutava para manter o quadril encostado na parede e as mãos fechadas em punho ao lado do corpo, mas Merlin pareceu perceber seu esforço, pegando uma das suas mãos e guiando-a até sua cabeça.

Arthur segurou os cabelos de Merlin com as duas mãos, encorajando-o a aumentar o ritmo. Não demorou muito e Merlin soltou um som de aviso, largando-o por um instante.

"Pode foder a minha boca," ele falou e voltou a chupá-lo.

Arthur xingou e segurou a cabeça de Merlin no lugar, movendo o quadril de encontro à boca dele.

"Eu vou gozar," Arthur avisou e pretendia parar antes que fosse tarde demais, mas Merlin segurou uma das mãos de Arthur em seu cabelo e com a outra mão agarrou os jeans de Arthur possessivamente–

E então Arthur estava gozando na boca de Merlin, segurando-o no lugar enquanto o prazer o percorria em ondas curtas e avassaladoras. Merlin sustentou o seu olhar enquanto isso, sua garganta trabalhando conforme ele lambia e engolia cada gota até Arthur ficar sensível demais para suportar aquilo, soltando os cabelos de Merlin e apoiando-se na parede, ofegante.

Merlin limpou a saliva dos cantos da boca e as lágrimas com a manga da camisa ao se levantar, ajudando a Arthur a se recompor, também ofegante. O olhar de Arthur desceu para a frente da calça de Merlin, onde ainda era visível o contorno da sua ereção. Ele abriu a boca para dizer que não saberia como retribuir, mas poderia dar uma mãozinha, se Merlin quisesse.

"Sou hétero," foi o que saiu da sua boca, em vez disso.

Merlin parou de tentar afivelar seu cinto, encarando-o por alguns segundos antes de se afastar.

"Ah," Merlin exclamou, surpreso. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos e inchados, seus olhos arregalados.

Merlin ensaiou dizer alguma coisa, mas acabou dando mais alguns passos para trás. Arthur queria dizer algo ou fazer algo para impedi-lo, mas não sabia exatamente o quê, então apenas observou, congelado.

"Bem, eu... Tenho que ir," Merlin disse e rumou para a porta sem olhar para trás.

"Merda. Merlin!"

Quando Arthur finalmente conseguiu arrumar seu cinto e subir o zíper, rumando para a porta, já não havia mais ninguém no corredor.

" _Porra!_ " Arthur xingou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

.Merlin.

Arthur ligou para Merlin, mas a ligação caiu direto na caixa postal. Ele mandou uma mensagem, então: ' _Merlin, volte. Precisamos conversar. Arthur._ '

Merlin não respondeu. As mensagens que Arthur mandou em seguida voltaram e as ligações não completavam. Isso não impediu Arthur de tentar durante o fim de semana inteiro.

"Jesus, Arthur, o que aconteceu?" Morgana perguntou na manhã de segunda-feira assim que colocou os olhos nele.

Arthur grunhiu uma resposta, passando direto por ela em direção à cozinha. Infelizmente, Morgana seguiu-o, o que significava que Arthur não poderia pegar sua garrafa de conhaque debaixo da pia e teria que lidar com sua ressaca.

"Você conversou com Merlin?" Morgana perguntou e Arthur encarou-a, suspeito.

"Sobre o quê?"

Será que ela sabia? Será que Merlin tinha contado para ela?

"Ele apareceu aqui na sexta-feira procurando por você," Morgana falou, depois de examiná-lo atentamente por longos segundos. "Eu disse a ele para dar uma passada na escola."

"Ah," Arthur exclamou, voltando a atenção para a chaleira elétrica, ignorando a sensação incômoda do olhar perscrutador da irmã. Então lhe ocorreu um pensamento e ele voltou para encará-la. "Você conversou com ele depois disso?"

"Sim," Morgana encolheu os ombros. "Morgause anda sondando ele para uma coluna na Avalon e–"

"Você ligou para ele?" Arthur interrompeu-a, impaciente.

"Não, mandei mensagem. Arthur–"

"Quando?" Arthur aproximou-se da irmã. "Quando foi a última vez que ele respondeu?"

"Ontem à noite, eu acho."

Arthur xingou, virando-se de costas para a irmã e dando um soco na bancada. Merlin tinha bloqueado seu telefone, só podia ser.

"O que aconteceu, Arthur?" Morgana perguntou, preocupada.

"Por que você não pergunta para ele, já que vocês dois estão tão amiguinhos?" Arthur voltou a se ocupar com o chá, tentando não demonstrar sua frustração para a irmã, mas sabia que era tarde demais para isso. Morgana tinha sentido cheiro de alguma coisa e agora provavelmente não sossegaria até descobrir do que se tratava.

"Eu perguntei. Ele desconversou. Não tinha me dado conta disso até agora, pra dizer a verdade. Arthur, o que você fez?"

"E por que você acha que fui eu quem fez alguma coisa?"

"Porque eu conheço você," Morgana segurou o braço do irmão, forçando-o a encará-la. "Se Morgause já não tivesse feito uma proposta de trabalho para Merlin, eu teria feito. E se ele recusar por sua causa, eu juro que coloco você na geladeira – e não me olhe com essa cara, você sabe muito bem que sou capaz de fazer isso. O que quer que aconteceu entre vocês, é melhor consertar tudo antes que eu tenha que intervir."

Morgana saiu antes que Arthur pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

.Merlin.

Como Morgana esperava que Arthur consertasse as coisas se Merlin não queria falar com ele? Arthur tentou enviar email, mas não teve resposta. Pensou em aparecer na casa dele – não tivera dificuldade nenhuma em conseguir o endereço na ficha de Merlin –, mas sabia que ele morava com a mãe e desconfiava que Merlin não ficaria feliz em vê-lo ali. Além disso, não queria arriscar um mandado de restrição. Afinal, o que o diferenciava de um _stalker_ , no momento? Merlin tinha deixado claro que não queria falar com ele ou vê-lo novamente – e quem poderia culpá-lo por isso depois do que Arthur fizera com ele?

Arthur acompanhou o canal de Merlin no Youtube, procurando por uma brecha para falar com ele, mas Merlin não comentou nada sobre fazer outra transmissão ao vivo. Arthur pensou em criar uma conta e deixar um comentário, mas Merlin recebia centenas de comentários em seus vídeos diariamente, portanto dificilmente leria todos eles. Enquanto repassava os perfis de Merlin, entretanto, percebeu que ele às vezes respondia alguns comentários de fãs no Twitter e decidiu que aquela era sua melhor alternativa.

Enquanto criava um perfil especialmente para isso, Arthur pensou na ironia da situação. No momento, ele não era diferente de outras centenas de fãs de Merlin, esfomeados por um pouco da atenção do seu ídolo. Como ele faria para chamar a atenção de Merlin dentre tantas outras pessoas?

Depois de algum tempo encarando a tela do computador, Arthur pensou no _nickname_ perfeito e criou a conta. Obviamente que Merlin poderia bloqueá-lo ali também, por isso Arthur precisava pensar bem em sua estratégia. Ele tinha uma chance, portanto deveria usá-la bem.

Alguns dias atrás, wonder_alice havia publicado algumas fotos daquela noite no pub, onde Arthur e Merlin apareciam de costas, caminhando abraçados, e de perfil, se beijando. Não havia como Arthur ser reconhecido em alguma delas – na verdade, ninguém poderia provar que era Merlin com ele, tampouco, já que as fotos haviam sido tiradas de longe e havia apenas a palavra de uma fã alegando aquilo. Mas Arthur estava pouco se importando com a possibilidade de ser reconhecido.

Ele escolheu como foto de perfil uma das fotos desfocadas onde eles estavam quase se beijando e mandou sua mensagem:

 _ **Aithusa P. Dragon**_ _(_ _apdragon)_

 _merlinemrys sinto muito, fui um babaca. Por favor, me dê outra chance. #NotThatStraight #GayForYou_

Agora, era só esperar.

.Merlin.

A mensagem de Arthur recebeu milhares de curtidas, retweets, favoritos, compartilhamentos... Não demorou nada para os fãs fazerem a conexão entre "Aithusa" e o "loiro desagradável". Arthur recebeu várias respostas de encorajamento, perguntas indiscretas e algumas mensagens hostis – alguns fãs mais desconfiados achavam que wonder_alice havia criado uma conta falsa apenas para dar mais ibope às suas fotos –, mas a maioria dos fãs de Merlin alegava estar "shippando" o casal, o que quer que aquilo significasse. Havia até mesmo algumas pessoas mais perceptivas que fizeram a conexão entre "P. Dragon" e Arthur por meio dos créditos das fotos da edição da Avalon na qual Merlin havia saído – eles tinham feito um estudo completo da "teoria" chegando ao ponto de comparar o perfil do homem nas fotos com algumas fotos antigas do seu Facebook. Arthur tinha que admitir que estava impressionado com a capacidade investigativa dos fãs de Merlin.

Porém nada daquilo adiantava, já que não houvera nenhuma palavra de Merlin. Arthur achava pouco provável que o garoto não tivesse notado sua mensagem depois de tanto alvoroço. Mas, ao que parecia, aquilo não fora suficiente para comovê-lo.

Arthur teve que se conter para não perguntar nada para Morgana, afinal aquilo significaria admitir que não tivera nenhum progresso com Merlin. Felizmente, porém, não precisou perguntar.

"Merlin aceitou fazer uma tentativa com a coluna na Avalon," Morgana voluntariou na semana seguinte, enquanto repassava algumas das fotos de Arthur daquele dia.

"Hm," Arthur resmungou, fingindo não estar tão interessado enquanto tratava as fotos que Morgana ia selecionando, forçando seus músculos a relaxarem.

"Morgause cedeu uma página para que ele cobrisse a inauguração da nova galeria de história política contemporânea, com direito a foto. Estou pensando em designar Gwaine para acompanhá-lo."

Arthur retesou-se ainda mais, rangendo os dentes.

"Não," ele falou, antes que pudesse evitar e Morgana encarou-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Gwaine não. Apenas... Não o Gwaine, está bem?"

"Tem alguém em mente?" Morgana perguntou, irônica. "Aithusa, talvez?"

Aquilo fez com que Arthur finalmente a encarasse, atônito.

"O quê? Como você–?"

"Eu sigo Merlin no Twitter," Morgana deu de ombros. "Além disso, você não consegue disfarçar quando está a fim de alguém. Você estava praticamente rosnando para qualquer um que encostasse nele," ela rolou os olhos.

Arthur abriu a boca para se defender, mas então lembrou-se que precisava de Morgana se quisesse ter outra chance com Merlin e soltou o ar dos pulmões, esfregando as mãos no rosto.

"Ele não quer falar comigo, está bem?" Arthur admitiu e evitou encarar a irmã, ciente de que ela o encararia de volta com acusações. "Sim, eu estraguei tudo. E _estou_ tentando consertar. Só que ele não me dá nenhuma chance!"

"E por que eu forçaria ele a aturar você, então?"

Arthur fechou os olhos com força. Detestava ter que implorar, principalmente para a irmã, mas estava desesperado a esse ponto. Quando ele finalmente a encarou, ela tinha os braços cruzados em frente ao peito e uma expressão de quem não se deixaria convencer tão facilmente.

"Morgana, por favor," Arthur inclinou-se para frente em sua mesa, aproximando-se da irmã. "Só quero que ele me escute. _Preciso_ que ele me escute."

Morgana limitou-se a encará-lo de volta por alguns longos segundos antes de responder, apontando um dedo acusador para o irmão.

"Escute aqui, não interessa se você vai ter que se ajoelhar para pedir perdão, mas você vai concertar isso. Custe o que custar, entendeu?"

Arthur respirou aliviado.

"Farei o possível."

"Faça melhor do que o possível." Morgana pegou seu celular da mesa e levantou-se. "Gwaine ficará responsável pelo evento beneficente de amanhã, no seu lugar. Leon já está ocupado com os desfiles desta semana. E você me deve uma, irmãozinho."

Arthur assentiu gravemente, dividido entre a gratidão e a apreensão. Aquilo com certeza sairia caro, mas ele pagaria com gosto.

.Merlin.

"O que quer que você esteja pensando em dizer, esqueça," Merlin falou ao entrar no carro.

Ele tinha se barbeado, apesar do que dissera na sua transmissão, algumas semanas atrás. Arthur experimentou um leve sentimento de perda que durou até ele perceber como as maçãs do rosto do garoto pareciam mais pronunciadas do que nunca. Merlin usava um terno de alfaiataria e Arthur perguntou-se se ele havia alugado uma roupa para a ocasião ou seu fora Morgause quem providenciara aquilo. Arthur apostava na segunda hipótese, já que o terno parecia ter sido feito sob medida. Aliás, suspeitava que havia um dedo de Morgana naquilo.

"Merlin–"

"Eu disse _esqueça._ " Merlin encarou-o com determinação. "Escute bem, porque vou falar só uma vez. Este trabalho é importante para mim, ou eu não teria aceitado ir com você. Não quero ouvir uma palavra da sua boca que não seja relacionada a trabalho. Se você não concordar com meus termos, vou descer deste carro e pegar um táxi. Temos um acordo?"

As narinas de Arthur se alargaram conforme ele apertava os maxilares com força.

"Como quiser," ele concedeu, a contragosto.

"Ótimo." Merlin colocou o cinto e cruzou os braços, olhando para o outro lado.

Arthur bufou e meneou a cabeça. Sabia que a frustração e o arrependimento viriam em seguida, mas agora só conseguia sentir raiva, conforme arrancava com o carro.

O evento foi uma tortura. Merlin era educado e simpático com as outras pessoas, distribuindo sorrisos com direito a covinhas e rugas nos olhos, mas fazia questão de parecer gelado e distante toda vez que seus olhos se encontravam. Arthur sabia que fizera por merecer aquilo, mas começava a se perguntar se realmente valia a pena tanta humilhação.

Ora, a quem queria enganar? Arthur seria capaz de se ajoelhar ali mesmo, se soubesse que faria alguma diferença. Mas a verdade era que sabia que aquele não era o momento. Merlin jamais o perdoaria se ele estragasse também aquela oportunidade para ele, por isso Arthur resignou-se a aturar a indiferença vingativa do garoto e esperar pela melhor oportunidade.

Oportunidade esta que apareceu no final do evento, quando Merlin virou-se para ele no meio da rua assim que saíram da galeria.

"Bem, obrigado pelo profissionalismo. Vou pegar um táxi agora," ele já ia se virando quando Arthur segurou seu braço.

"Merlin, por favor. Não me faça implorar aqui, no meio da rua."

Por um instante, pareceu que Merlin faria exatamente aquilo, mas então ele desviou os olhos, soltando o ar pelo nariz.

"Está bem, vamos sair daqui."

Eles caminharam em silêncio em direção ao carro de Arthur, com as mãos nos bolsos e mantendo distância um do outro.

"Quer beber alguma coisa?" Arthur ofereceu, mas Merlin balançou a cabeça.

"Não acho que seja uma boa ideia."

Arthur colocou Aithusa no porta-malas antes de entrar no carro e fechar a porta, abafando o barulho do tráfego do lado de fora. Merlin já tinha se acomodado no banco do carona, de braços cruzados e com os olhos fixos à frente. Arthur colocou a chave na ignição, mas não deu a partida, voltando-se para encarar Merlin.

"Eu fui um idiota," ele declarou e Merlin fungou, encarando-o.

"Não me diga," ele disse, irônico. "Só para saber, você está falando no geral ou está se referindo a algo em específico?"

Arthur abriu a boca para responder, mas Merlin continuou a falar antes que ele tivesse a chance.

"Quero dizer, isso ficou bem claro para mim no momento em que nos conhecemos, com você tentando me colocar para fora do prédio 'do seu pai' e tudo o mais. Mas, ainda assim, eu não imaginava que você fosse capaz de me usar do jeito que você me usou, Arthur. Você _flertou_ comigo; eu não imaginei isso. Eu não imaginei aquela mensagem que você deixou no meu computador sobre colocar coisas na minha boca e logo em seguida você ainda me convidou para uma sessão privada de fotos na sua casa! E toda aquela conversa sobre sua câmera ser bissexual então? Eu achei que você estava falando sobre si mesmo! E, tudo bem, talvez você flerte com todo mundo, mas você não só correspondeu ao meu beijo como também me beijou depois por iniciativa própria. Por acaso você beija todos os outros caras? Você deixa que eles chupem você também, ou só os que _imploram_?"

"Não!" Arthur respondeu, indignado. "Merlin, eu não–"

"E então, não contente, você ainda usou os _meus fãs_ contra mim! Você realmente achou que isso funcionaria? Achou que bastaria escrever algumas palavras e _hashtags_ e estaria tudo resolvido?"

Arthur suspirou, diante do olhar magoado de Merlin. Ele esperou para ver se havia mais alguma coisa, mas pelo jeito ele já tinha acabado seu desabafo.

"Escute, Merlin," Arthur recomeçou. "Eu entendo que você não se sinta inclinado a acreditar no que eu digo agora, mas eu _preciso_ que você realmente escute o que tenho a dizer. Se você não quiser mais me ver depois disso, tudo bem, vou respeitar sua decisão."

Merlin não disse nada, mas Arthur encarou seu silêncio como uma permissão para continuar.

"Eu _sou_ hétero," Arthur falou e viu quando Merlin se encolheu, parecendo fisicamente agredido por suas palavras. "Ou pelo menos eu achava que era, até conhecer _você_. Sei que pode parecer que eu estava flertando com Mordred, mas acredite quando eu digo que _não é nada disso_. Mordred é meu amigo, ele sabe muito bem disso. Eu não... Eu... Droga," Arthur bateu a mão no volante, frustrado. "Olha, sou péssimo nisso, ok? Não sei falar sem uma câmera na minha frente. Mas você está certo, eu _estava_ flertando com você. No começo era só provocação, mas então em algum momento ficou sério. E não é só pelo fato de você ser bonito e fisicamente atraente, mas..." Arthur interrompeu-se ao ouvir Merlin bufar, cético.

Arthur encarou-o por um momento, mas Merlin evitou seu olhar.

"Merlin, não é possível que você ainda tenha alguma dúvida quanto a isso," ele disse, incrédulo. "Você viu suas fotos? Você _realmente_ viu? Merlin, você tem ideia de quantas vezes eu bati uma olhando aquelas fotos?"

Aquilo fez com que Merlin o encarasse com os olhos arregalados. Era difícil ter certeza naquela iluminação, mas Arthur achou que ele estava corando. Ele se recuperou da surpresa rapidamente, no entanto.

"Isso não é muito profissional da sua parte," Merlin falou, desconfiado.

"Eu _sei_!" Arthur admitiu, um tanto exasperado. "Juro que isso não acontece desde que eu era um estudante fotografando desfiles de lingerie. Mas tem algo sobre você, Merlin..." ele deixou seus olhos correrem pelo rosto de Merlin como se procurasse por uma resposta. "Não sei exatamente o que é, mas mexe muito comigo."

"O que você quer de mim, Arthur?" Merlin perguntou, soando quase cansado. "Porque se isso for só um experimento pra você, não sei se eu–"

"Não," Arthur interrompeu-o. "Não é só um experimento. Eu já disse, quero outra chance. Quero você. Quero tudo com você. Quero levar você para sair, quero conhecer mais sobre você, quero fazer você sorrir com seus olhos e mostrando seus dentes, quero beijar você... Deus, eu quero tanto beijar você de novo."

Merlin baixou os olhos para os lábios de Arthur, seus lábios se partindo. Aquela reação fez com que Arthur se sentisse mais encorajado e ele inclinou-se em direção a Merlin, mudando no assento até ficar o mais próximo possível sem invadir seu espaço pessoal.

"Não consigo parar de pensar nisso, desde aquela noite no pub. Sua boca já me deixava louco antes, Merlin. Mas agora que eu sei como é beijar você, como é foder sua boca, não consigo pensar em mais nada."

Arthur assistiu conforme as pupilas de Merlin se dilatavam, seu peito subindo e descendo. Arthur aproximou-se ainda mais e Merlin deixou a cabeça pender contra o encosto do banco, mas não fez menção de se afastar.

"Eu fico duro só de olhar para o seu _rosto_ , Merlin. Só de lembrar de você me chupando e me olhando nos olhos."

Merlin limpou a garganta.

"Para quem disse que não consegue falar sem uma câmera, você está se saindo muito bem sem Aithusa," Merlin brincou, mas ele estava sério e não parava de olhar para a boca de Arthur.

"Vou beijar você agora, Merlin."

"Sim," Merlin sussurrou e Arthur acabou com a distância entre eles.

Foi um beijo desesperado, quase agressivo. Arthur chupou e mordeu os lábios de Merlin até deixá-los vermelhos e inchados. Ele queria subir em cima de Merlin ou puxá-lo para seu colo, mas conteve-se. Tinha algo que precisava fazer antes.

"Acredito que esteja em débito com você," Arthur falou contra os lábios de Merlin. "E eu sempre pago minhas dívidas."

"Hã?" Merlin perguntou, um tanto atordoado.

"Quero fazer você gozar," Arthur respirou contra o pescoço de Merlin, próximo do seu ouvido. "Posso?"

"Sim," Merlin falou e Arthur voltou a beijá-lo, alcançando seu cinto. "Ei, espera," Merlin afastou-se, segurando as mãos de Arthur e olhando ao redor. Era pouco mais de nove horas da noite, por isso havia ainda algumas pessoas entrando e saindo do museu, além do fluxo constante de carros ao lado. "Aqui? Sério?"

"Ninguém consegue ver através desses vidros," Arthur prometeu e Merlin soltou suas mãos.

Arthur desafivelou o cinto de Merlin e puxou sua cueca, alcançando seu pênis já quase totalmente ereto e puxando-o para fora. Era estranho tocar o membro de outra pessoa, mas não de uma maneira desagradável. _Eu sei fazer isso_ , Arthur disse a si mesmo enquanto o segurava, puxando o prepúcio para revelar a cabeça brilhante de líquido seminal. Merlin era mais fino e mais curto que Arthur, mas aquilo de alguma forma parecia cair bem a ele. Arthur passou o dedão pela ponta e espalhou a umidade ao longo do comprimento, então deu alguns puxões experimentais, mantendo a mão firme. Ele levantou os olhos para o rosto de Merlin quando o ouviu ofegar.

Merlin tinha os olhos brilhantes na semi-escuridão de dentro do carro, a boca ligeiramente entreaberta e a cabeça jogada no encosto do banco. O ângulo estava perfeito e a iluminação filtrada pelos vidros fumê completavam a intimidade da cena, o brilho apenas suficiente para revelar o desejo que Merlin não tentava disfarçar. Arthur clicou sua câmera imaginária.

"Lambe," Arthur mandou, soltando-o por um momento para segurar a mão aberta em frente ao rosto de Merlin.

Merlin segurou sua mão e lambeu desde a palma até as pontas dos dedos, enfiando o indicador e o dedo médio de Arthur na boca e chupando sem nunca deixar de encará-lo nos olhos. Arthur grunhiu, sua própria ereção se contraindo dentro do aperto em suas calças. Quando Merlin soltou sua mão, Arthur puxou-o pelo pescoço para um beijo profundo com a mão livre enquanto voltava a segurá-lo, estimulando-o primeiro com movimentos longos e lentos.

"Me diga como você gosta," Arthur falou contra a boca de Merlin.

"Mais rápido," Merlin falou e Arthur obedeceu, beijando-o com mais intensidade conforme aumentava o ritmo das suas estocadas.

Merlin gemeu e puxou Arthur para mais perto pela gola do terno. Arthur ignorou o desconforto da posição contorcida no banco do carro, enfiando a língua na boca de Merlin e permitindo que ele a sugasse.

"Deus, Merlin," Arthur arfou, colocando a boca junto do ouvido de Merlin. "Eu quero foder você."

"Sim," Merlin estremeceu.

"Você quer que eu foda você?"

"Sim, Arthur."

Arthur falou exatamente como queria fazer enquanto o tocava, girando a mão na subida do jeito que ele fazia consigo mesmo quando queria gozar logo; falou como levaria Merlin para sua casa, mandaria que ele tirasse a roupa lentamente enquanto o fotografava; como faria Merlin gemer e implorar para que Arthur enfiasse nele; como faria ele gozar no seu pau gritando o seu nome...

Merlin gozou com um arfar. Arthur baixou os olhos para assistir conforme o membro de Merlin pulsava e ele se derramava na frente da camisa, na calça e mão de Arthur.

"Merda," Merlin gemeu, largando as mãos ao lado do corpo quando Arthur finalmente o largou, alcançando um lenço no porta-luvas para limpar sua mão. "Meu terno novinho..."

"Me mande a conta da lavanderia," Arthur falou, entregando o lenço para Merlin depois de se limpar.

"Eu vou mesmo," Merlin garantiu, removendo o máximo possível do sêmen com o lenço e atirando-o no chão do carro antes de arrumar suas roupas.

Arthur girou a chave na ignição para ligar o ar-condicionado numa tentativa de se recompor. Estava suando debaixo do terno, dolorosamente duro e desesperado por alguma fricção, mas já tinha se resignado a conviver com aquilo pelo resto da noite. Era a vez de Merlin e só dele. Afinal, aquilo não era senão justo depois do que Arthur fizera com ele.

"Você estava falando sério naquelas _hashtags_?"

Arthur voltou-se para Merlin, que o encarava com uma expressão aberta e vulnerável.

"Sim," Arthur respondeu. "Mas só para você."

Merlin mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Então," ele falou, colocando o sinto. "Você vai me levar para sua casa ou não vai?"

"Minha casa?" Arthur perguntou, surpreso.

"Bem, você não acha que eu vou aparecer em casa desse jeito, acha?" Merlin apontou para as manchas que começavam a secar e ficar esbranquiçadas.

"Bem, agora que você mencionou," Arthur afivelou o próprio cinto e engatou o carro.

"Mas não pense que você está dispensado de me levar para jantar um dia desses."

"Eu não sonharia com isso!"

.M.

Arthur jogou Merlin na sua cama ainda semi-vestido, deitando-se por cima dele para beijá-lo. Eles terminaram de se despir entre beijos acalorados e então Arthur ajoelhou na cama para encarar Merlin de cima abaixo, gloriosamente nu. Ele era lindo, exatamente como Arthur imaginava. Arthur afastou-se mais para a beirada da cama para visualizá-lo por inteiro.

"O que você está fazendo?" Merlin perguntou, ligeiramente alarmado.

"Focalizando," Arthur falou e levou as mãos em frente ao próprio rosto fazendo uma moldura com os dedos para enquadrá-lo bem no momento em que Merlin sorria. "Perfeito. Aithusa iria amar a vista." Arthur tornou a engatinhar pela cama até pairar sobre ele. "Infelizmente para ela, não gosto de compartilhar."

Merlin puxou-o para outro beijo, enroscando as pernas por trás das panturrilhas de Arthur quando ele abaixou o corpo, movendo o quadril contra o de Merlin. Ele não imaginava que dois corpos masculinos pudessem se encaixar tão perfeitamente daquele jeito. Arthur chupou e mordeu suavemente o pescoço e a clavícula de Merlin.

"Como você quer fazer?" Arthur perguntou, observando as marcas avermelhadas no pescoço de Merlin, já pesaroso em saber que elas logo desapareceriam.

Merlin surpreendeu-o ao empurrá-lo, invertendo as posições, apoiando um joelho de cada lado da cintura de Arthur.

"Assim," Merlin respondeu com um sorriso travesso, esfregando-se no membro de Arthur. "Você tem lubrificante?"

"Primeira gaveta," Arthur falou, apontando para o criado.

Merlin ergueu o corpo apenas o suficiente para alcançar o lubrificante e uma camisinha. Arthur observou enquanto ele rasgava o pacote no dente e vestia a camisinha em Arthur. Ainda com os joelhos ao lado do corpo de Arthur, ele ergueu-se e alcançou atrás de si mesmo com os dedos úmidos de lubrificante.

"Deixa que eu faça isso," Arthur falou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos para levantar o tronco, gesticulando para que Merlin se aproximasse e alcançando o lubrificante.

Com o rosto a centímetros do pênis ereto de Merlin, Arthur tateou entre as nádegas de Merlin até encontrar a abertura, enfiando seus dedos lubrificados na cavidade apertada, primeiro um, depois dois. A respiração de Merlin estava entrecortada e ele se segurou nos ombros de Arthur ao mover o quadril em direção aos seus dedos despudoradamente. Arthur assistiu quando uma gota de líquido seminal escapou do orifício do membro de Merlin, sentindo o cheiro almiscarado do seu sexo e adicionou um terceiro dedo. Quando as pontas dos dedos do garoto se enterraram em seus ombros e ele arfou, seus músculos resistindo à invasão, Arthur abaixou-se e lambeu a gota, provando o gosto amargo e descobrindo que não era tão desagradável quanto imaginava. Merlin ofegou e seu membro se contraiu – assim como a musculatura interna dele – conforme seus olhos se encontravam. Sustentando o olhar de Merlin, Arthur lambeu-o novamente, envolvendo a ponta da glande lentamente, explorando a textura lisa com a língua.

"Arthur!" Merlin ofegou, jogando a cabeça para trás e gemendo.

Quando Arthur lambeu a parte inferior da glande de Merlin e chupou com força, Merlin segurou seus cabelos, forçando-o a levantar a cabeça.

"Já chega. Estou pronto," ele avisou, se posicionando.

Arthur segurou seu próprio membro no lugar e grunhiu enquanto Merlin se abaixava lentamente, envolvendo-o gradualmente num aperto quase doloroso. Merlin tinha gotas de suor brilhando na testa quando seu quadril finalmente tocou a virilha de Arthur.

"Você é tão grande," Merlin falou. Seu tom não era de queixa, mas de apreciação. "E já faz algum tempo," ele admitiu, respirando profundamente antes de começar a se mover para cima e para baixo, seu pênis se balançando como um pêndulo.

Arthur estava mesmerizado, sem saber para onde olhar. Queria gravar tudo em suas retinas para rever em detalhes depois. Queria fotografá-lo bem ali, cavalgando seu pau como se tivesse nascido para aquilo. De repente, Arthur sentiu-se irritado por não ter conhecido Merlin antes. Desde que Merlin o chupara, duas semanas atrás, ficara claro para Arthur que ele já tinha feito aquilo antes, provavelmente várias vezes. E, se não soubesse antes, Arthur teria comprovado aquilo pela declaração de que já fazia tempo que ele não transava. Sabia que era egoísta de sua parte, mas ele queria ter sido o primeiro de Merlin – para não dizer o único.

Em vez de dizer aquilo, entretanto, Arthur aproveitou quando Merlin parou para mover os joelhos mais para cima e segurou seu quadril no lugar, movendo o próprio quadril de encontro a ele. Merlin gemeu e segurou o bíceps de Arthur com força.

"Bem aí. Bem aí," ele falou e Arthur grunhiu, tomando o cuidado de não mudar o ângulo enquanto se movia de encontro a ele, sentindo seu próprio orgasmo se aproximando.

De olhos fechados, Merlin tocou a si mesmo num ritmo alucinado, a respiração aos socos e a boca entreaberta. Os sons que saiam da sua boca cada vez que Arthur tocava aquele ponto em especial dentro dele eram enlouquecedores. O suor brotava da testa de Arthur conforme ele arremetia cada vez mais forte.

Merlin gozou com um ofegar surpreso, abrindo os olhos e sustentando o olhar de Arthur enquanto descia de encontro às investidas suas investidas. Arthur deixou que ele se movesse até despejar a última gota no seu abdome e então puxou-o para um beijo ofegante.

"Hmm," Merlin murmurou, unindo suas testas e respirando contra sua boca, tentando recuperar o fôlego. "Quer gozar na minha boca de novo? No meu rosto? Qualquer lugar está bom para mim."

" _Mer_ lin," com um rosnado, Arthur levantou o corpo, invertendo as posições. O movimento fez com que saísse de dentro de Merlin e ele retirou a camisinha rapidamente, tocando a si mesmo em seguida enquanto beijava aquela boca maravilhosa. Arthur derramou-se no côncavo da virilha de Merlin e então afastou-se para admirar seu trabalho por um momento.

Merlin conseguia ficar ainda mais bonito daquele jeito desarrumado, suado e sujo.

Arthur desabou no colchão ao lado dele em seguida. Ele murmurou em aprovação quando Merlin limpou a bagunça de sêmen secando em seu abdome.

"E então?" Merlin perguntou depois de algum tempo, apoiando a cabeça num cotovelo dobrado para encará-lo. "Alguma epifania pós sexo?"

"Como?" Arthur perguntou, um tanto perdido.

"Bem, se entendi direito, essa é sua primeira vez com um cara. Talvez você tenha mudado de ideia?" ele encolheu os ombros, tentando soar casual, mas Arthur percebeu pela maneira como ele evitava encará-lo que ele estava preocupado.

"Não foi ruim," Arthur falou, imitando o som casual de Merlin, que encarou-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Não foi ruim? Isso é tudo que você tem a dizer?"

"É," Arthur encolheu os ombros. "Mas não tenho certeza se é isso que eu quero, de verdade."

Merlin piscou, ligeiramente atordoado.

"Ah," ele disse e por um momento Arthur reconheceu aquele olhar. Era o mesmo olhar magoado de quando Arthur dissera para ele que era hétero. Merlin já estava se preparando para se afastar quando Arthur rolou para cima dele novamente, pegando-o desprevenido.

"Acho que vou ter que fazer mais algumas vezes para me decidir," Arthur falou, arranhando o pescoço de Merlin com os dentes. Ele estava cheirando a suor e sexo, mas não de uma maneira desagradável.

Aquilo fez com que Merlin soltasse o ar dos pulmões.

"Seu idiota!" ele socou o ombro de Arthur, mas acabou por passar os braços ao redor do seu tórax, trazendo-o para um beijo preguiçoso e demorado.

Ele afastou-se com um suspiro pesaroso.

"Eu ficaria aqui beijando você para sempre, mas não consegui comer nada antes de sair de casa e estou morrendo de fome," Merlin disse, em tom de explicação.

"Arrependido de ter dispensado o nosso encontro?" Arthur falou em tom de brincadeira.

"Talvez um pouco. Há um motivo para as pessoas comerem primeiro, depois irem para a cama, sabe? É a ordem natural das coisas."

Arthur assentiu, pensativo.

"Bem, não posso mudar o passado – e não tenho certeza se mudaria se pudesse, mas..." Arthur alcançou seu celular. "O que acha de pizza?"

"Acho ótimo!" Merlin exibiu seus dentes num sorriso satisfeito.

.M.

Eles comeram em frente à TV e trocaram algumas provocações e insultos pouco acalorados, depois voltaram para a cama para uma segunda rodada, dormindo em seguida, exaustos.

No dia seguinte, Arthur mandou o terno de Merlin para a lavanderia e proibiu-o de sair da sua cama até que a roupa estivesse de volta, aproveitando para tirar algumas fotos de Merlin esparramado na cama, corado pelas atividades recentes, de cabelos bagunçados, com o lençol cobrindo apenas o essencial.

Arthur prometeu para Merlin – e para si mesmo – que aquelas fotos jamais iriam a público. Se dependesse dele, Aithusa seria a única testemunha daquele momento além dos dois.

.Merlin.

 **Dois meses depois...**

Arthur estava terminando de baixar as fotos do dia no computador quando ouviu o riso de Morgana. Ele levantou os olhos para ver a irmã entrando no escritório de braço dado com ninguém menos que Merlin.

"Seu modelo favorito está aqui," Morgana falou para o irmão, dando um sorriso para Merlin antes de desvencilhar o braço do dele, dizendo algo sobre um compromisso qualquer ao se afastar, mas não sem antes dar uma piscadela para o irmão.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Arthur perguntou, estranhando. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não, nada," Merlin enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, encolhendo os ombros. "Tive que vir para o centro para uma reunião com Morgause, então pensei em dar uma passada," ele balançou-se nas pontas dos pés.

Arthur encarou-o por um momento, cruzando os braços.

"Nervoso?" Arthur perguntou, ao que o sorriso forçado de Merlin se desfez conforme ele bufava.

"Terrivelmente," ele admitiu, se sentando sem esperar ser convidado. "É como se eu nunca tivesse feito isso antes. Droga, será que vai ser sempre assim?"

Merlin tinha agendado outra transmissão ao vivo para aquela noite, depois de muita insistência dos fãs, mas não parava de falar como aquilo poderia dar errado. Principalmente depois das fotos que haviam vazado deles na saída do pub, as pessoas não paravam de pressionar para saber mais sobre sua vida pessoal e ele se recusava a aceitar que teria que lidar com aquele tipo de atenção de agora em diante.

"Vai melhorar, com o tempo," Arthur falou, inclinando-se para frente para apoiar os cotovelos na mesa. "E então haverão novos e maiores desafios. Você já pensou sobre aquela proposta do canal de TV?"

Merlin havia sido convidado recentemente para participar de uma entrevista em um programa de TV tipo _talk-show_. O programa nem mesmo iria ao ar ao vivo, mas era gravado com uma plateia e aquilo deixava Merlin ainda mais nervoso.

"Não sei se é uma boa ideia..." ele falou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Posso ir com você, se quiser," Arthur ofereceu. "Posso ficar nos bastidores ou garantir um lugar na plateia para você ter para quem olhar."

Aquilo fez com que Merlin sorrisse, também se inclinando para imitar a pose de Arthur, fazendo com que seus rostos ficassem a centímetros de distância. O escritório estava bastante movimentado, mas Arthur não poderia ligar menos para quem os visse.

"Obrigado", Merlin disse. "Vou pensar a respeito."

"Ótimo."

Na verdade, os motivos de Arthur não eram tão altruístas quanto ele fazia parecer. Não estava se oferecendo para acompanhá-lo apenas pelo suporte moral, mas também porque não suportava a ideia de as pessoas assediarem Merlin e preferia estar lá para o caso de precisar intervir – de que maneira, ele ainda não sabia. Porém Merlin não precisava saber daquilo.

"Se quiser, posso ir na sua casa esta noite também," Arthur tentou soar despreocupado.

"Antes da transmissão?" Merlin perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

"Antes, durante..." Arthur deu de ombros. "O que você quiser. Qualquer coisa que faça você se sentir melhor."

"Er... Não acho que seja uma boa ideia," Merlin falou, coçando a cabeça. "Não sei se ficaria mais tranquilo com você atrás da câmera."

Arthur piscou, voltando a recostar-se na cadeira.

" _Atrás_ da câmera?" ele perguntou, incrédulo. "Você não quer que eu apareça junto com você, é isso?"

" _Você_ quer?" foi a vez de Merlin parecer confuso. "Eu achei que... Eu não pensei que você..."

"Tudo bem, esqueça," Arthur interrompeu-o, voltando a atenção para seu computador novamente, irritado.

Desde que wonder_alice havia divulgado aquelas fotos, as pessoas não paravam de perguntar quem era aquele loiro misterioso – e mal-educado, segundo o relato da garota. O Twit de Arthur só fizera colocar mais lenha na fogueira, principalmente depois que Merlin começou a seguir apdragon. Arthur às vezes postava alguma coisa só para lembrar as pessoas de que ele ainda estava lá e que Merlin e ele estavam juntos, mas Merlin raramente respondia aos seus Twits publicamente, argumentando que preferia não ter milhares de pessoas comentando sobre algo tão pessoal quanto seu relacionamento.

"Você realmente quer participar?" Merlin perguntou depois de um longo silêncio.

"Não se trata de _eu_ querer," Arthur falou encarando-o, ainda emburrado. "Você viu o tanto de pessoas comentando sobre isso no seu último post? Sobre _nós_? Alguma hora você vai ter que dar algo a eles, Merlin."

Tudo bem, ele estava sendo manipulador. Ele estava jogando a responsabilidade daquilo para os outros, quando na verdade estava louco para poder mostrar para aquelas pessoas que ele era real e que eles poderiam parar de dar em cima do seu namorado agora, porque não havia maneira de Arthur deixar o caminho livre para qualquer um deles.

Mas Merlin pareceu concordar, balançando a cabeça.

"Tudo bem, você tem razão. Espero por você às oito, então."

.M.

Arthur foi para a casa de Merlin direto do estúdio e chegou pouco mais de sete horas. Hunith recebeu-o com a mesma atenção de sempre, oferecendo chá e perguntando se ele ficaria para o jantar depois da gravação de Merlin, ao que Arthur agradeceu. Quando subiu para o quarto de Merlin, já era próximo das sete e meia.

"Entre," Merlin falou, sem se virar, quando Arthur bateu à porta.

"Ei," Arthur falou, aproximando-se e beijando o rosto de Merlin, que digitava furiosamente.

"Só um momento," ele murmurou.

Dava para ver pela maneira como Merlin balançava a perna que ele estava uma pilha de nervos. Arthur tirou a jaqueta e pendurou-a nas costas da cadeira de Merlin, sentando-se na beirada da cama e olhando ao redor. O quarto de Merlin era pequeno, mas bem organizado. Nas paredes, ao invés de posters de bandas ou celebridades, havia estantes abarrotadas de livros, alguns certificados emoldurados e um mapa da Inglaterra com algumas figuras de monumentos históricos e personagens políticos afixados com alfinetes.

Assim que terminou de digitar, Merlin logou no YouTube e ajustou sua câmera, fazendo com que Arthur aparecesse na tela do computador logo atrás do rosto de Merlin.

"Pronto," Merlin declarou depois de ajeitar o cabelo e então girou sua cadeira para encarar Arthur. "Então, o que acha?" ele apontou para si mesmo.

Ele usava uma camisa xadrez por cima de uma camiseta branca e jeans. Arthur inclinou a cabeça para o lado como se o analisasse.

"Venha aqui," Arthur fez um gesto para que ele se aproximasse.

"Que foi?" Merlin levantou-se, o cenho franzido.

Assim que ele chegou ao seu alcance, Arthur puxou-o, girando-o ao derrubá-lo na cama. Merlin caiu com uma exclamação de surpresa.

"Acho que você está muito tenso," Arthur falou com um sorriso enviesado, aproveitando-se da falta de reação de Merlin para se deitar sobre ele.

"Não, nem pense nisso," Merlin falou, espalmando as mãos no peito de Arthur e tentando empurrá-lo. "Você vai amassar toda a minha roupa! E meu cabelo," Merlin tentou se desvencilhar, mas Arthur enfiou o nariz na curva do pescoço dele.

"Você sabe como eu gosto de você todo desarrumado," Arthur falou, beijando-lhe o maxilar. "Aithusa também, então acho que é seguro dizer que sua câmera não vai reclamar."

" _Ar_ thur!" Merlin o sacudiu. "Não estou brincando! Tenho uma transmissão daqui a pouco!"

"Relaxa, temos tempo," Arthur encaixou-se melhor entre as pernas de Merlin, pressionando seus quadris.

"Vinte minutos, Arthur. _Vinte minutos_!"

"Melhor não perdermos tempo, então."

Arthur beijou-o e Merlin correspondeu por um breve momento antes de se afastar.

"Minha mãe está lá embaixo!"

"Teremos que ficar quietos, então. Além disso, eu tranquei a porta."

Arthur beijou-o novamente, mas Merlin empurrou-o uma segunda vez.

"Deixa eu pelo menos desligar a câmera."

"Não ligue para a câmera. Olhe para mim."

Daquela vez, foi Merlin quem puxou-o para um beijo meio desesperado depois de uma breve hesitação. Arthur levantou o quadril o suficiente para alcançar o zíper de Merlin. Ele estimulou-o com ajuda de um pouco de saliva enquanto alternava beijos e leves chupões no pescoço de Merlin. Não se ouvia nada no quarto além de um leve ranger da cama vez ou outra e suas respirações pesadas.

Arthur teve o cuidado de puxar a camiseta de Merlin para cima, para evitar sujá-la.

"Goza para mim, Merlin," Arthur sussurrou no ouvido de Merlin ao perceber que ele estava perto e beijou-o para sufocar seu gemido quando ele gozou.

"Eu odeio você," Merlin falou ao se largar na cama em seguida.

"Viu só, você parece mais relaxado," Arthur falou ao encará-lo com um sorriso convencido, pegando a primeira peça de roupa que alcançou na gaveta da cômoda – uma cueca – para limpá-lo. "Não precisa me agradecer."

Merlin grunhiu e empurrou-o, se sentando e fechando a própria calça.

"Eu devia deixar você lidar com isso sozinho," Merlin falou, mas já estava se ajoelhando na beirada do colchão e abrindo a calça de Arthur. "É melhor você gozar em cinco minutos ou é isso mesmo que vou fazer."

Arthur deixou a cabeça cair no colchão quando a boca de Merlin envolveu seu membro com pouca delicadeza. Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, se concentrando apenas nas sensações, mas _precisava_ olhar. Erguendo-se nos cotovelos, Arthur encarou os olhos de Merlin, que o encaravam de volta atentamente enquanto sua boca e sua língua trabalhavam deliciosamente. E então seu olhar subiu um pouco mais, encarando a tela do computador mais ao fundo, onde aparecia a imagem captada pela câmera: Merlin com o traseiro arrebitado, a cabeça subindo e descendo conforme ele o chupava. Merlin bloqueava qualquer visão indiscreta de Arthur, mas qualquer um que visse aquela cena saberia exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

Arthur queria que os fãs de Merlin os vissem agora. E ao mesmo tempo, não queria dividir aquilo com ninguém.

Arthur segurou o cabelo de Merlin e jogou a cabeça para trás ao gozar. Merlin continuou estimulando-o até a última gota e então largou-o com um "pop", limpando a boca com as costas da mão.

"É melhor você se comportar agora ou eu juro que vou colocar você para fora," ele falou em tom de aviso, tentando arrumar o cabelo novamente.

.M.

Arthur de fato se comportou. Ele puxou uma cadeira ao lado de Merlin, passando um braço ao redor dos ombros dele e foi paciente, educado e atencioso, respondendo a algumas perguntas inofensivas sobre si mesmo, sua vida profissional, suas convicções políticas, enquanto encarava Merlin na imagem da câmera. Ele até mesmo cedeu depois de uma indireta de Merlin e pediu desculpas às fãs por seu tratamento rude na noite em que se beijaram pela primeira vez.

Por mais que tivesse se esforçado para se recompor, Merlin permanecia com o cabelo meio bagunçado, a boca ligeiramente inchada, a roupa amassada e – ele provavelmente não tinha reparado ou já teria repreendido Arthur sobre aquilo – o pescoço avermelhado bem no lugar que Arthur havia chupado – se Merlin perguntasse, ele juraria que fora sem querer. Além disso, a colcha da cama ainda estava um pouco desarrumada ao fundo e Arthur fizera questão de se abaixar algumas vezes com o pretexto de arrumar seu sapato, para que as pessoas pudessem notar.

A maioria dos fãs de Merlin não prestou atenção a esses detalhes, mas muitos notaram um ou outro. Toda vez que aparecia algum comentário sugestivo ou uma pergunta direta, Arthur dava um sorriso torto e Merlin corava, pulando para o próximo comentário.

"Pare de parecer tão convencido," Merlin sussurrou por entre os dentes cerrados depois que rafikisquashbanana escreveu: 'Meu Deus, vocês realmente estavam transando agora há pouco, não é mesmo, seus desavergonhados? Lol'

"Não estou!" Arthur se defendeu prontamente.

Mas ele estava. E fez questão que rafikisquashbanana soubesse.

.Fim.

 **N.A.:** apenas a título de curiosidade, os nomes de usuário são baseados em personagens da Disney.

Obrigada por ler!


End file.
